The Wolf that loved
by RosePotter123
Summary: A fun loving sixteen year-old Ava Moore lives in La Push and believes everything was normal. But her knowledge on normal is turned around as Jacob Black imprints on her. Falling in love with the idea of having a relationship with her secret crush she starts to fall passionately in love with him.
1. The Brown Orbs Of Jacob Black

I looked out the window of my old faded blue car regretfully knowing I had to step out of my safe haven to the other side of the school parking lot where I would have to walk through knee piled wet mud, I cringed as I heard rumbling thunder above me a relentless cascade of water from the purplish bruised sky the illuminating bolts of lightning

I put my favourite light purple hoodie over my head making sure to put my cascading raven hair covered, grabbing my bag from the passenger seat and opened the creaking door I slammed the door making the paint of my old car peel off, I didn't have much time to care before I walked as quick as I could without falling face plant into the wet mud

As I finally reached the horribly familiar small school, I cursed inside my head that the Quiluete school had no heaters, as I crossed my arms across my chest shivering from the furious winds she could still feel, from the small cracks in the walls of the school

I passed the faces that were so familiar to me, here in La Push everyone knew everyone since it was such a small town, I didn't make a fuss I liked living in the small town everything was so familiar me, I was used the small but homey houses,the large cliffs that many cliff dived off,the forest that I knew like the back of my hand from walking in it as a small child, I was also familiar with the old legends and didn't find it wierd that many believed they were true, although those people were usually the council of the Quileute Tribe who were old but very wise

I smiled relieved to finally reach the locker I had used for the past 2 years,happily relieved that I didn't have to bump or push people in my way, I opened the lock to my locker, I put my stuff in my bag and turned to look in the mirror that hanged on my locker door

I brushed my straight raven hair away from my round fave my soft almond hazel brown eyes squinting as small drops of water fall down my face I used the bottom of my sleeves on my jacket to wipe away the offending water

I looked away from my reflection in the mirror as I saw my best friend Sophia walking to me with a big smile stretched on her oval face.

"Ava" she waved walking quicker to me before smothering myself in a large hug that only I had ever had the pleasure to receive

"you look as great as ever"Sophia comlimented me making me roll my eyes and scoff slightly turning to my locker again

"please I look as every other Quileute kid that lives here"I mumbled awkwardly, putting my books into my bag

Sophia's thin lips formed into a unpleased frown"no you don't anyway your half Quileute the only thing you got was your skin colour and hair but the other parts of you are from the Makah Tribe and must I tell you how good looking they are there"

My lips twitched traitorously, shaking my head and shut my locker

"pretty sure you remind me when ever you can,anyway aren't you dating a boy from there"I asked remembering how Sophia kept talking about a boy she was dating from there.

Sophia shook her head making her silky midnight black hair swing wildly across her face"No,I dumped him he's like yesterdays leftovers, old news I have my eye on something way better"she smiled looking over my shoulder

I furrowed my eyebrows confused at her sudden interest behind my shoulder before I followed Sophia's eyesight, their towering everyone else stood the Gang of La Push with there towering height and ripped muscles they stood out from everyone in La Push,it was a like a dirty little secret that was the La Push Gang

Rumours had spread across La Push about them not many liked them seeing as they acted like hall monitors and seemed practically worshiped by the Quileute Council, it was strange the suppose leader was Sam Uley he had been missing for some time before coming back looking more muscular and stronger than before he wasn't well liked even more than the others because he had broken up with Leah Clearwater for her cousin Emily who had visited but it was quite tragic tale since Emily had been scared severely by a bear that had attacked her leaving claw marks marring half her face

There were three boys who followed Sam like lost puppies there was Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Embry Call the most recent, all stopped coming to school for weeks before coming back looking buff, making people make rumors up that they used steroids

I turned my head sharply back to Sophia incase they had noticed my stare,Sophia didn't seem to care that much since she kept her piercing coal, black eyes on them, I raised my eyebrow at her

"Uh and if you remember that they all have girlfriends"I reminded her disapprovingly.

Sophia's gaze snapped from the La Push Gang to look at me smirking slightly"oh trust me i could get them to break up with them in seconds if they knew i wanted them, but i am not that harsh, if you haven't noticed Jacob Black has been missing just like they did and I bet you that he'll come back looking just as hot as they did"

I smiled at her forcefully trying not to show how I felt about what she said,I didn't put it against Sophia I never could she had been my best friend ever since they had been six years old, her father had left their family at the age of ten making Sophia bitter and horrible, I was the only one who could see the shell of the girl she used to be, I was her only friend she still had,not driven off by her hurtful attitude and stinging insults.

When she had mentioned Jacob's name I already felt my hands heat up and start to sweat,after many years I learnt to force my blush down, my heart started to thump quicker

Jacob Black was...everything I thought a good person was kind, funny, sweet I had noticed Jacob Black when I was twelve years old I had always been curious of him but when I turned fourteen those curious feelings turned into so much more first it was the small glances I gave him, the butterflies that erupted in my belly at the mere sight of him, when I had my mom what those feelings were her mother just smiled and it was a crush that would pass but it didn't it only became more stronger

I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans

"O-Oh well they barely let anyone join them"I stuttered licking my dry chapped lips

Sophia just sighed grabbing my arm and pulled me with her"oh come on i'm one piece of hot arse,so what are you doing this weekend"she asked as they lined up with everyone at the classroom door

"oh I'm going to take some pictures in the woods"I told her cheerfully my eyes lighting up at the mention of taking pictures my favourite hobby

Sophia pouted slightly"we haven't spent time together for ages though can't you just like skip it"she begged using her puppy dog eyes on me

I cringed at them,before looking away from the eyes that always got what they wanted

I shrugged my shoulders as they slumped already knowing that Sophia would be disappointed, and would ignore her before giving up her silent grudge and act like nothing happened

"I can't you know I have to take this photo's and send them to the collage."

"And leave me here to rot in this stupid town"Sophia grumbled glaring at the floor in front of her

"you know you can give up that stupid dream it isn't going to happen"

I glared at her feeling my eyes moist over before blinking them back

"can't you be happy for anyone else but yourself"I hissed before walking up ahead leaving the glaring Sophia behind her it had been like this for two months now after she had told Sophia about applying into collage which Sophia was dead against

As I saw a glance at wavy midnight black hair I smiled relieved that there was someone she could talk too

"Kaylee"I called out making the girl turn around, Kaylee Peyton was a pretty girl standing 5'3 she was petite, and when she smiled she had a left dimple, and dark grey eyes that seemed to sparkle

"Hey Ava"Kaylee smiled her eyes darting around me, I rolled my eyes already knowing what she was looking for

"don't worry Sophia's back there so you can calm down we we're arguing about collage"

Kaylee rolled her eyes clucking her tongue slightly."again"she murmured as I stood next to her

"really she has to get used to the idea of you applying to collage"

I frowned shaking my head defending Sophia quickly."no...she's just scared i'll forget her I get I really do but I really want to go"

Kaylee stared at me intensely making me feel like a bug under a microscope, before Kaylee backed down from her stare just shaking her head and staring forward mumbling under breath."defending her like always"

If it had not been true I would of quickly defended my actions, but like I said it was true I always defended Sophia even if she was in the wrong, that was something I was trying to stop but after years of doing so it was hard not too

"did you here Jacob Black is here today and he looks exactly like the other steroid freaks"Matt Ruthford said walking up to them running a hand through his shaggy ear length black hair

My head snapped in his direction surprised it didn't snap off."W-What"I squeaked

Not believing the words that came out off those of Matt's uneven lips, He had to be lying there was no way that Jacob Black the boy I secretly had a crush on could be in the La Push Gang, he was to nice and child like not at all like the close off and serious La Push Gang

And Matt had said he changed, I actually cringed at the thought what if he looked exactly like the rest of the La Push Gang with there exotic good looks, it would only make me like him more what if he had grown muscles like them too the muscles that looked like they were painted on by skilled artist

"Ava,Ava"Kaylee clicked her fingers in my face

Making me come out of my thoughts gulping slightly,noticing my mouth had gone dry, I blinked cluelessly at Kaylee who stared at me with a concerned expression."are you okay you've gone pale"she put her hand on my forehead

"I-I'm fine just cold I guess"I murmured embarrassed pushing gently on her arm making her hand slide of my forehead, I stuffed my hand into my pockets clenching them nervously as I stared at the door that would give the knowledge of the only Jacob Black, I knew that he had this class the only thing that kept her happy in the rotten History room that Mr Forel taught he was the creepy mouth teacher that always mouthed things

I jumped slightly as everyone made their way in, looking around too see if anyone saw and was happy to see no one saw me acting weird, I followed everyone into the classroom going to my favourite chair in the room the one in the back near the window, not only could I look outside the window when I was bored but I could stare at Jacob's head without no one noticing

I sat as comfortably as I could in the regular plastic school seat,cringing at the feel of cold metal that I felt through my jeans, I took out my school books and the pencil case that was nearly falling apart,,I half-listened as the teacher called the roll putting my hand up and mumbling a bored"here"when he called out my name

"Jacob Black"Mr Forel drawled not looking up from his paper

I sat straighter in my seat listening more attentively, out of the corner of her eye I saw many others did aswell and something that made her heart clench, some girls pulling their tops down lower and fluff their hair

I raked my eyes over the room feeling more and more disappointed when I didn't see the figure of Jacob Black sitting in the classroom, I slumped down in my chair, picking up my pen playing with it sadly obviously the rumor of Jacob Black being back was obviously just a rumor

"looks like Jacob Black isn't here again"Mr Forel sneered pursing his lips looking horribly annoyed"now to-"

"sorry I'm late"A large figure suddenly interrupted Mr Forel from speaking, I watched disinterested flicking my gaze back to my pen before jolting upward again my breath getting quicker

It was him Jacob Black the boy everyone had been whispering about, the boy she had been waiting for,yearning too see his face again

He had changed he was now a towering height just like the others in the La Push Gang,the thin grey shirt he was ready looked like a second pair of skin, his bulging muscles could be seen through it, his usual glossy black hair that had always been pulled back by a low pony tail was gone now he had short black hair that barely reached his ears the only things that were the same was his russet skin and his dark brown eyes that she could barely see from the doorway

Mr Forel looked at Jacob surprised his usual sneer from his face gone as he took in Jacob's new appearance just like everyone else was

"W-Well your finally here Mr Black I'm surprised you even remembered the way to school"

Jacob's skin seemed to shiver like he was cold before it quickly stopped as he took a deep breath

"I had mono I'm sure my Dad told the school"he said deeply

I tensed as I heard his voice, already feeling the redness creep up my neck as I shuffled awkwardly in my seat, closing my eyes and exhaling quietly, I opened them watching from underneath my eyelashes at Jacob

Mr Forel gave him a brittle smile obviously not happy by Jacob's words

"well I hope you remember where you sit and if you don't it's in front of Miss Moore"

I clenched my hands slightly as he said my last name already feeling Jacob's gaze on me, with a stuttering heart beat I looked up licking my lips nervously when my eyes connected with his, I furrowed my eyes as Jacob suddenly stopped standing to a stand holt looking at my direction with dazed eyes, I blushed at his gaze snapping my head down pretending to take interest in the words that were carved in the wooden table

"Mr Black are you going to take your seat any time soon"Mr Forel's voice snapped

I didn't even have to look up to know that his face would be back to the sardonic sneer his eyes squinted in annoyance, my ears perked up as they heard the scrap of the chair in front of me getting pulled back, I smiled slightly as I heard the old school seat grown under Jacob's weight, biting my lip I took a chance to look up and was immediately looking into Jacob's dark brown orbs that held something I didn't know, I blew out a breath looking back down nearly burrowing my head into my book


	2. Fairy Tale Dream

I burrowed further into the cold steel seat keeping my eyes glued to the old worn school table that had many names and words carved into it

I glanced shyly up from the word carved table my eyes catching the dark brown orbs of Jacob's who had stared at me intently I ducked my head as I felt the familiar pink blush crawl up my face.

Although I kept my head down I could still see that he was looking at me taking little glances from behind his shoulder staring at me like I was some interesting specimen that he had ever seen his stare made feel utterly exposed even though Jacob had changed in many ways he could still make feel flushed make my heart beat quickly like a million butterflies fluttering in my stomach at incredible speed

I jumped as I felt something jab me in the back, I glanced over to Mr Forel who sat at his desk reading a large book that covered his whole entire face before turning around

"What"I hissed looking at Bethany Jackson

She was a bubbly girl with short curly hair that just passed her chin,her face looked elvish,her lips were sharp and her chin poked out pointly although she was nice and sweet she was very naïve and incredibly dim-witted

"what's the answer to question six"Bethany asked leaning closer. Her bright pink shirt made me blink from the colour and secretly wondered how many times she bleached it

I narrowed my eyes at her and huffed

"do your own work"I stated really if Bethany wanted do something with her life she needed to learn on her own

Bethany pouted sadly her large cat-like bright blue eyes dropped

"But it's so confusing"

I shook my head closing my eyes wondering how I could have been her friends for seventeen years

"not my problem"I muttered under my breath

"are you okay"Jacob asked me making me look at him with alarmed eyes. He was talking to me, now he was leaning close to me so close that if I put my arm forward I would be able to touch his chest

I blinked at him stupidly nodding

"Y-Yeah why wouldn't I be"I spluttered out internally wincing

Great the first time you talk to him after he came back, Ava all you can do is splutter great job I thought sarcastically

Jacob didn't even seem to notice my embarrassing splutter his eyes flashing with a great concern."well you jumped after that girl poked you in the back I thought you were hurt" His face going through mixed expressions as he spoke when he had told her about Bethany poking her his face went rigid and his eyes seem to tighten before going with a fretting,sad look as he asked if I was hurt

I shook my head slowly, still confused about why he was talking to me.

"I was just surprised..."I trailed of biting my lip awkwardly

I watched as his seem to darken glancing quickly to my lips before looking up

"so you're not hurt"

"yeah it takes more than a pen to hurt me"I joked lamely but he didn't seem to mind as he smiled larger at me

"what class do you have next"Jacob asked eagerly leaning even closer for me to smell his scent of forest and a masculine smell I couldn't really point out

I looked at him confused wondering why he wanted to know,before wracking my brain trying to remember

"Uh I have English"It seemed my answer pleased Jacob because he smiled in a satisfied way

"do you have any friends in that class"he asked his eyes narrowed curiously, I nodded my head slightly

"Not really friends but people to talk too"I told him

"well we can walk together and you can sit with me, Embry and Mia Embry's imp-girlfriend"He stumbled on the last part. But I didn't pay attention my brain was working to fast Jacob Black wanted me to sit with him and another La Push Gang boy and his girlfriend

"Okay, thanks"I smiled at him thankful that I didn't have to sit with the girls who always giggled to loudly that I had to sit next to before.

Jacob seemed to sigh, and his eyes softened

"sure sure"he murmered his eyes trailing me before stopping at her eyes and stopping

Although I felt embarrassed and uncomfortable I didn't move my eyes instead I kept them locked on his, it felt like everything else just seemed to float away, the only thing that was there was the two of them as they held each others eyes it was like a spark something that was igniting in me and I liked the feeling. I jerked back as I heard the bell ring signalling for the next class and flushed embarrassed that I nearly spent all class talking with Jacob Black,I looked back at him before clearing my throat and grabbing my books

"uh we should go"I looked at him standing up and hiking my bag strap higher nervously. I stood up looking at Jacob who blinked slowly like he was just waking up.

"yeah alright let get going"He followed me to the door

He moved quickly in front of me opening the door

"what a gentleman"I teased but inside I was stunned, no boy I had ever seen or known had ever opened a door for any girl.

"only for you"Jacob said with such a serious voice making me chuckle lightly under my breath

I glanced awkwardly around as everyone seem to just stop and stare at them like they were some strange fascinating thing I pulled at the hem of my shirt glancing under my eyelashes at Jacob who walked confidently by my side not seeming to care that everyone was staring at them I felt jealous that he that confidence that he didn't care so many people were looking at him I desperately wanted that confidence, to walk next to Jacob and have no care what people thought but I didn't.

"I'm surprised that I'm not dead yet by all the glares I'm getting"I murmered but loud enough for Jacob to hear me

Jacob's head snapped down to me with large eyes

"what do you mean"he asked anxiously looking at me up and down

"Uh if you haven't noticed every girl is looking at me like they want to hurt me I'm pretty sure Anna Locklear is trying to kill me with her eyes"I looked over to where she stood surrounded by her posse sneering at me

I was surprised when Jacob started chuckling

"don't pay attention to her,she used to date Paul but then he broke up with her and since than anyone who hangs around him is disliked by her"

"but I don't hang around Paul"I told him confused.I haven't and wouldn't want to hang around him he was temperamental and always seemed angry at something

"but I do"Jacob told her he must have seen something in my face because he quickly spoke up defending Paul."he's alright dude sure he has anger issues but when ever Melanie is near him he's as calm as"

I nodded not wanting to get in a disagreement with him about his new-found friend I look up as someone shouted Jacob's name

"dude"

I sighed nervously as I saw the tall slender frame of Embry Call his russet skin seemed lighter in the hallway as the lights touched his skin he had long rounded muscles, cropped black hair like the rest of the La Push Gang and brown eyes, his shirt didn't cover the tattoo that was on his bicep that was drawn onto his skin

Under his arm was his girlfriend Mia Evans she slim and her legs long making her seem taller than she really was, with a heart-shaped face and light pouting lips, she had neatly combed crow black hair that reached her waist with a fringe that sat above her round hazel eyes

Jacob slapped hands with Embry grinning, as Mia looked at me with curious eyes I smiled at her shyly wondering if I should wave but decided that would only make it only more awkward

Embry spotted me as he wrapped Mia back into his side to which she snuggled into."so whose this"he asked looking at me warily

I blushed lightly as Jacob put an arm around my shoulders

"this is Ava thought she could sit with us."

It seemed those words gave Mia and Embry the right reactions they lost there guarded eyes, smiling at me knowingly before greeting me.

"nice to meet you"Embry said softly shaking my hand his large calloused hand swallowing my small one

I bit back a wince at his temperature it was scorching,now that I think of it Jacob's skin was overly hot like he had a fever I shrugged it off not wanting to put my nose into their business where it didn't belong but it didn't help the curiosity that was bubbling in me

"hi"I smiled at him shaking his hand before letting go putting my hands behind my back swallowing and clenching my hands trying to get the heat from them

Mia smiled at me gently walking out of Embry's arms

"it's nice to meet the girl who has caught Jacob's attention"she smiled

"she's just joking"Jacob quickly said giving Mia a warning look to which she just rolled her eyes at before grabbing my arms and pulling me along with her,Jacob and Embry following behind them in a steady pace

"how do you get used the stares"I asked curiously

If people had looked at me before they were basically eyeing me off now, I knew why though it was because I was hanging around the most exclusive group in La Push

"oh I'm not used to it"Mia snorted rolling her hazel eyes."but as long as I have Embry I'm okay"

I felt a surge of jealousy bubble inside me, how Mia spoke it was like something of a fairy tale that she used to read when I was little, the type of fairy tales I always wanted but never gotten. I looked back behind me to see Jacob speaking to Embry he must have felt my gaze as he turned to look at me giving me sweetest smile I had ever seen on his face, I automatically smiled back before looking forward

If someone ever told me that I would be sitting with La Push Gang I would of rolled my eyes and scoff asking if they had brain problem but here I am sitting with them in lunch time and talking to them like we had always knew each other it felt wierd I guess it was like I belonged with this secretive dangerous but good-looking group I didn't care about the astounded or shocked stares or the betrayed glance I had gotten from Sophia I knew when I left the La Push Gang circle I would be bombarded by her and my group of friends I felt guilty that I had chosen Jacob over them but I couldn't help it when he had asked me the question of sitting with him and his friends I couldn't say no not him I think I could never say no to him and his soft but intense brown eyes.

If someone ever told me that I would be sitting with La Push Gang I would of rolled my eyes and scoff asking if they had brain problem but here I am sitting with them in lunch time and talking to them like we had always knew each other it felt wierd I guess it was like I belonged with this secretive dangerous but good-looking group I didn't care about the astounded or shocked stares or the betrayed glance I had gotten from Sophia I knew when I left the La Push Gang circle I would be bombarded by her and my group of friends I felt guilty that I had chosen Jacob over them but I couldn't help it when he had asked me the question of sitting with him and his friends I couldn't say no not him I think I could never say no to him and his soft but intense brown eyes

"what are you doing after school"Kim looked at me with her small brown eyes

I thought Kim was a beauty that was hidden in plain sight,I remembered Sophia who would have insults for all the La Push Gangs girlfriends, She had nicknamed Kim, Plain Jane I thought that too but after looking at her for some time I could see that she was beautiful in her own way, she had a wide face mostly cheekbones, with brown eyes too small to balance them nose and mouth were both broad she had flat black hair that was thin and wispy, her skin was like a russet-coloured silk she had perfect shaped lips and when she smiled her teeth were straight and white against her lips, she had long eyelashes that touched her cheeks

"Uh nothing really,why"I asked curious. I didn't really think that Kim would even talk to me from other times she had seen her she had a little shy but I thought she had been a nice girl

"well I was thinking maybe we could hang out you know get to know each other, the rest are all doing something and I'll be bored"Kim explained blushing a light pink

I nodded smiling"sure it'll be fun"

"you just want to tell embarrassing stories about Jake don't you"Jared smiled fondly at Kim

He looked at her with so much love,it was much better than any love stories I had read it was right in front of me living and breathing,they looked perfect for each other actually all the couples around the table did, like they were there perfect halves. Jared wrapped his toned long arms around Kim who leaned into it so casually like she had done it all her life, with Jared next to Kim he made her even more beautiful she seemed to have a glow to her when ever he was near her, it was funny to see them next to each other Kim was petite barely standing 5 feet while Jared had to be at least 6 feet tall he had the same long rounded muscles as the other boys with cropped black hair and brown eyes and red-brown skin.

Kim turned her head to him her lips slightly pouting

"I would never"she said innocently making her small eyes look wide.

Jared just raised an eyebrow obviously not believing her but shook his head and kissed the crown of her head gently

"Uh stop with all the mushy stuff"Paul wrinkled his nose his brown eyes wrinkling as he did.

He looked like just the rest of them nearly standing six feet tall with black cropped hair,he had bigger muscles than Embry and Jared who were more slender,If I had been an outsider I would of immediately thought that they were all brothers

"leave them alone"Alexis scolded him

Her light pink lips were uneven her top lip was thinner than the bottom making it stick out,her golden russet skin made her layered black hair look lighter which framed her square face that was natural pink cheeked her large onyx eyes that were doe like making her look innocent,she looked so small and vulnerable compared to the dominant large looking Paul.

Paul just rolled his eyes slightly taking a large bite of his burger, I look at him in disbelief how could he eat the burger that came from the rotting school lunch, I hadn't touched my mystery meat that looked like cupboard with tomato paste over it, actually all the boys were eating the school lunch cafeteria food like some wild dogs that even if I had some tasty mouth-watering food in front of me I don't think I would even be able to eat it.

"so do you have any exes Ava" Mia asked a wicked glint in her eye.

Everyone stop what they were doing and look at me curiously, I was to busy blushing embarrassed to notice the stiffness of Jake next to me or the how the heat he was radiating had become even more noticable.

I cleared my throat glancing to my lap before looking up at the curious faces"Uh actually yeah"I exhaled shifting in my seat

"who was it"Paul grinned glancing to my side before looking back at me

I glanced to my side aswell stunned when I saw the hard look on Jake's face,his hands clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning a pale white and was taking slow deliberate breaths, I looked at him closely before turning back to them

"John Cooper"I winced as I saw the shocked looks on their faces when I said the name,I secretly wished that I could turn invisible and blend into the grey steel seat that I sat on

"John Cooper you mean 'I'm-better-than-you' John Cooper"Alexis said in disbelief before pointing to the other side of the cafeteria"John"she said again

"yep for a year"I nodded smiling weakly, I really did not want to talk about my ex now in front of Jacob

I looked to where she was pointing, where my ex boyfriend sat surrounded by his friends, he was what you called a pretty boy who had too much confidence he was tall although nowhere near as tall as the La Push Gang,he had muscles from all the severe body building he push himself into, his shaggy black hair brushed his neck as he talked loudly to his friends.

"I broke it off with him ages ago though"I told them as I looked back at them.

"why the pretty boy not as good as he said he is"Paul smirked his eyes not looking the least bit friendly as he took a glance in John's direction

I wasn't the least bit surprised even though John seemed to have everyone under his thumb there had always been tense between him and the La Push Gang I always thought it was because John was imitated by by the large frames of the La Push Gang and was jealous of how the council had high respects for them.

I shrugged starting to play with my mystery meat with my fork

"I just wasn't in love with him anymore"I told them truthfully

I once had been in love with him I really had been he was romantic and handsome but overtime I started to notice things I didn't notice before I had found his stupidness adorable but over time it was annoying, also he always flirted with other girls behind my back of course he wasn't that stupid and he was always overprotective and jealous when ever I wanted to hang out with my guy friends and always over reacted to the littlest things.

"he didn't deserve you anyway"Jacob suddenly said making me turn to him

He looked so serious that he could make anyone believe what came out of his mouth, I half smiled at him he was such a good person

"thanks Jacob"I said putting a lock of my hair away from my face as I looked at him gently

"call me Jake"he smirked his eyes lightening up as he did

I nodded to myself

"Jake..."I said lowly it was like he heard me because he smirked larger before looking away. We all looked up as the bell rang signalling for us to get to class making us the boys groan

"great class"Paul drawled pulling Alexis up with him"see you later"he nodded at them before walking away Alexis tucked protectively under his arm.

"come on Embry"Mia sighed trying to pull a pouting Embry up as Mia started to get huffy, Embry grumbled standing up the seat under him groaning"okay okay"

"we'll see you later"Jared smiled at me and Jake pulling Kim with him as they walked away, Kim turned around still walking"I'll give you my number in Spanish"

I nodded waving at her before slowly turning to Jake biting my lip glancing from underneath my eyelashes

"so I'll see you later than"I trailed off not really knowing if I would see him or not

Jake nodded happily

"sure sure"

He looked at me actually looking nervous before taking a breath and walking closer to her I tensed as I found myself wrapped tightly in Jake's arms that were around me,I relaxed before putting my head on his shoulder,it was like Jake was shielding me from the horrors of everyday life, keeping me safe and warm

I don't know how long we stood there hugging but when we let go there was no one in the cafeteria,I was so content with Jake that I couldn't even began to feel embarrassed that I was so into Jake's hug that I didn't notice everyone leaving

"I'll see you later"Jake winked at me making my heart thud quicker I didn't know how he couldn't hear it I could as it went thump thump like those of a butterflies beat of wings

"Awsome"I murmered as I watched him walk away, I grabbed my bag before walking as fast as I could next to my next class already knowing I would be late

"hey"I jumped as I heard a voice say to me I looked to my left seeing the familiar brown buzz cut of Aiden Hunt the bad boy of La Push and one of her close friends

"oh hey Aiden"I grinned still walking to class but it looked like he had other ideas as he caught up to me

"uh what are you doing"I asked cautiously looking at him

"I'm going to Maths remember we do have that class together or are you to busy day dreaming about Jacob Black"He smirked looking down at me making me sniff

"you haven't to a Maths class in two years,you always go to the nurse and pretend your sick and sleep all period in sick bay"I rolled my eyes deliberately not saying anything about me day dreaming about Jake

"you know I don't care if you want to get all down with that Jacob dude I mean I'm all about the love"Aiden shrugged hiking his hag strap up on his shoulder

I looked at him raising an eyebrow

"please you're the biggest French whore of them all"I snorted lightly

"hey can you blame the women I'm a sex shark"Aiden stopped walking and grabbed my shoulders making me look at him. "look like I meant what I said not caring but that's me don't think the others are going to take it lightly, and there all in Maths class including John"He told me

"aren't you suppose to be saying stop what ever you're doing with Jake and get with John"I asked confusing lacing my voice looking up at him Aiden's copper skin lighter in the blinking school lights

Aiden just rolled his dark hazel eyes"look Josh may be my bro but he has to get it that You left him and you guys just don't work out I'm on your side through this"

I looked at him before moving to hug him gently"thanks Aiden"I whispered touched


	3. You'll understand soon

Aiden was half right about how hard it would be for me in Maths class my friends didn't talk to me at all the only thing they did was give me critical or furious looks I knew if I continued with whatever that was going on between me and Jake that I would lose half of my so-called friends but I couldn't find myself to care if they were my friends they wouldn't leave

The only good thing about the rest of the day was when I had a class with Aiden the only person who would talk to me since everyone else seemed to think that I was part of the La Push Gang now after I spent lunch with them. Kim had given me her address in Spanish seeming happy that I was actually coming to her house, I actually found myself relieved that I was going Kim seemed to have a calming air to her that I needed after the stressful day

I turned a corner into Kim's street my eyes taking everything in I knew that Kim lived in the richest street well as rich as you could get in La Push,it fueled Sophia's hate I always thought, since Kim was richer than her while Sophia lived in the poorer street

"12,13,14"I mumbled looking to myself looking at the numbers on the brightly coloured houses before I drove to stop"15"I looked to the crumbled piece of paper in my hands that Kim had written her address on before looking up to Kim's house

It was larger than most La Push residents houses,the front yard was nearly trimmed,wildflowers bloomed in front of the orange shades of the plain white coloured house,it had two large pine trees that stood towering over the house its branches sticking out in awkward directions. I threw the crumpled paper onto the seat beside me before opening my door and walking through the light sprinkle of rain, I knocked lightly on the door before putting my cold hands into the warmth of my thick jacket my teeth chattering as a strong breeze blew my way

The door opened with a click revealing a woman with small brown eyes and hair like Kim's making me think that she was Kim's mother or close relative

"Hello"The woman looked at me saying in a questioning tone I knew she must have been confused about why a stranger was knocking on her door

"Oh I'm Ava Moore-uh Kim invited me over"I quickly told her not wanting her to shut the door on my face

The woman's face brightened before opening the door larger

"Oh I'm Kim's mother Jane"she smiled at me warmly reminded me of my mother. Jane took my arms gently moving me inside saying."oh you must me so cold from standing out there."

As I was led into the warm house I took my hands out of my pockets brushing them together getting warmth into my hands

"you just stay here and I'll go get Kim"Jane told me before walking up the stairs that led to the second level of the house. I watched her until her silhouette disappeared before looking at everything around me, my eyes taking everything around me. I could see many awards that Kim had gotten hanging proudly on the wall with many photos with many unfamiliar faces smiling out from thee photo frame

I moved closer looking at one picture that looked like a family portrait,Kim stood in between her parents her shoulders hunched as she smiled awkwardly, her parents both having a hand on her shoulder Jane was smiling largely at the camera looking unbelievably happy while the man who I knew was Kim's father my the mouth and cheekbones was smiling stiffly seeming just as awkward about taking a picture as Kim

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder making me whip around to look at the owner, I put a hand on my beating heart exhaling as I saw Kim looking at me slightly shocked

"sorry you scared me"I told her gulping puffing out my cheeks."I didn't even here you walk up to me"

Kim smiled looking guilty"sorry I'm kinda used the guys hearing me from miles away "

I looked at her furrowing my eyes confused, my heart now going back to its regular rhythm as my hand dropped back to my side."what do you mean"I asked confusion lacing my voice

Kim's face paled wincing looking like she wasn't suppose to have said that."I mean-Uh-well the boys are so used to me you know"she chuckled glancing anywhere but me

I nodded slowly feeling like I was missing something before smiling remembering why I was here to relax no strange things were going to get in her way

"so what do you want do"I asked eagerly looking at Kim whose face relaxed since I wasn't questioning her anymore

"Uh I was thinking maybe we could just hang out in my bedroom get to know each other"Kim smiled shyly at me

"sure"I agreed eager to get out of the awkward stage

I followed Kim up the stairs to her bedroom which looked very tidy everything placed perfect,dozens of books were neatly piled in the bookcase there were three posters that were plastered on the wall,where a single bed sat

"please tell me were not going to do twenty questions"I pleaded

Kim looked at me as she sat cross-legged on her bed smiling before shaking her head."no twenty questions"She laughed"how about your hobbies what are they"she asked

I sat beside her shrugging"I don't know really I do anything really when I feel like it". I bit me lips looking at wondering if I should her about my photography after all it was personal.

"I also like to take photos"I decided to tell her I waited for her reaction

Kim smiled at me

"really"

I nodded"yeah I love it ever since I was a little girl I was behind a camera,I'm actually applying for collage for photography"

Kim's face fell before smiling weakly

"oh uh that's great which collage is it"she asked sounding anxious

"uh Washington State it has a good photography plan"I told her

Kim's face brightened muttering."good"Under her breath before looking at me and speaking loudly

"your parents must love that your close"

I played with my hands looking down"I-uh my dad doesn't like the fact that I'm going to Washington State he wants me to go to Harvard but that's like across the country and I've always wanted to go to Washington State the only reason he wants me to got to Harvard is because everyone in his family went he thinks I should go when I told him where I was going he said that I was disappointing him"I rambled before closing my mouth shut and sniffed.

Kim put a hand on my arm looking sad

"Ava..."

I chuckled weakly rasing my head blinking back the moisture in my eyes

"uh what about you"I asked hoarsely

"what about me"Kim asked looking confused wrinkling her nose

"well your really smart you have to be going to college"I told her honestly and was confused as Kim shook her head

"uh no I'm not"Kim stuttered her russet skin turning darker

"why though you're a perfect candidate for collage"I pointed at her as I narrowed my eyes.

Kim looked around clearly nervous before jumping up and closing her door, Kim leaned on it looking at me with serious eyes."you can't tell my parents,they think I'm going to collage but I'm not I want to stay here with Jared and have a family"she told me

I got up slowly

"so what-your going to be a stay at home mum while everyone you know moves on with there lives"

Kim's eyes started to water

"I can't leave Jared I love him so much"A sob racked her body as she covered her mouth with her hand

"you'll understand soon"

I layed on my back on my bed staring at my bedroom ceiling my eyes narrowed I remembered what Kim had said

_you'll understand soon_

Those words from Kim's lips kept on playing back in my head like a broken record I didn't get what would I understand

Was she saying that I would understand her and Jared's relationship I would think that was what she meant but there was an underlying in her voice like she knew something that I didn't. I groaned rolling over and pushing my face into my pillow

"What did she mean"my words muffled by the pillow

I twitched as I heard my bedroom door open but didn't move to busy trying to understand Kim's words.

"sweetheart are you alright"I heard my mothers sweet nurturing voice ask me

I rolled onto my back

"I'm just confused"I muttered

My mum was from the Makah Tribe that was where I inherited my nut-brown eyes from, my skin wasn't as light as my mothers whose was a pale russet she also had small pouted lips her mothers curly hair was cut so it just past her chin

"what are you confused about sweetie"Mom cooed sitting on the side of my bed and smoothing my hair

"a boy I guess"I murmered shyly not looking up to my moms shocked eager gaze

"A boy"she exclaimed"oh who is he,he's not that boy John Cooper is it"she pursed her lips

I chuckled lightly it was funny that my mom never liked him always complaining that he wasn't the right one for me and I guess I owed her for that,my dad on the other hand loved John like his own son and was disappointed that when I had broken up with him

"no its"I stuttered before sitting up

"you can't tell dad mum"

Mom looked at me frowning but nodded

"I promise"

"it's Jacob Black"I told her sighing

Mum's face seemed to freeze in shock her eyes widening dramatically

"Jacob Black"

"I have really strong feelings for him mum like really strong,I know dad always seemed to hate the Blacks for some reason but-"

"that's because of me"Mum interrupted me looking at me with pained eyes

"you"I asked confused why would dad hate the Blacks for something my mother did

"I was just a teenager when I met your father I was visiting with my mother but your father wasn't the one that catched my attention first"I looked at her attentive leaning as close as I could" I remembered when I first saw him he was handsome,tall,strong his name was Evan Black"

"Evan Black"I echoed terribly confused,my mother just smiled at me pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear

"He was Billy brother younger brother,we got to know eachother getting closer first we were friends than we fell in love,we dated for a long time but he left one day said he wanted to travel he was getting restless he wasn't one for just staying in one place I would of gone with him but I couldn't leave my mother no matter how much I loved him so we broke up it was on both parts Evan didn't want me wasting my life away waiting for him,I met your father after that and well I fell in love with him slowly after all Evan was still on my mind after we got married and I got pregnant with you,Evan came back he told me that he loved me still but he let me go to be with your father"

My mothers face was tight in pain telling me just how painful it was for her to tell me her story,It was selfish of me wanting my mom to continue when this obviously upset her but I couldn't find myself stopping her

"you still love him don't you that's why dad-"I trailed of watching as my mother nodded

"A part of me will always loves Evan but that part was when I was teenager wild,crazy he was my first love and you never forget your first love, your father I loved him maybe even more he kept me steady always there ready to help me but he's still bitter that some of me will be with Evan Black"

My mother looked down at her lap playing with her wedding ring creating a silence in the room I was to busy thinking of what my mother told me to break the silence

"I will never stop feeling guilty about it but I can't stop my feelings"

Mom reached for my hand clasping it

"you do what feels right at the end of the day it's your decision you just have to make the right one"she patted my hand before going to my door to leave

"If you didn't have me would you of gone with Evan"I asked making my mom stop as she touched the door handle glancing slightly at me before shutting the door leaving not answering my question which I knew was yes

My room seemed to cast a dark glow only seem to fit my dark mood,my mothers silence did answer my question and I felt guilty knowing I was part of the reason that she didn't leave with Evan, would she be happier with him more than my father her husband

My parents were so different but I always thought that was what made them such a good couple I of course knew that not every relationship was perfect after watching my parent some nights I remembered I would find my father sleeping on the couch after a fight with mom or I could hear my mother cry to herself but I knew that they cared enough for each other that they wouldn't give up on their love no matter how different they were

Mom was gentle,sweet and sometimes wild she had always been the one to tell me bedtime stories loving to tell me all about the mythical creatures that lived in the world,she was relaxed and care free and always let me have a good childhood

Dad he was kind and gentle but he was stiff and uptight always pushing me to my best forcing me to study to get me in a good school for my future, the future was all my dad thought about, even though my father was Quileute he didn't know very much of the stories the old people told, not seeming to care about his own bloodline stories

A sudden howl of a wolf made me come out of my musings, glancing over to my window which was open letting the light breeze in I ignored the howl just like I did before the howling of wolves had started just months ago I had grown so used the howls that I actually would fall asleep listening to them

I stood up from my bed pulling my pyjama shorts down as they hiked up,I leant on my window sill looking out into the dark night I could barely see the outline of trees from where I stood

I inhaled the night air before breathing out completely at peace before shutting my window gently and pulling the curtain closed as I walked back to my bed my phone suddenly brightened up making me grab it as I layed back into my bed pulling the covers over me I flipped the phone open seeing the familiar picture of me and Sophia hugging and laughing on La Push beach

**I missed call.3 text messages,from hot thing-Sophia**

I sighed shutting it and threw it on my bedside table before rolling over and closing my eyes letting the deep sleep overtake me


	4. Personal Life Saver

The woods were always beautiful how the sun hit the tall, thin trees that loomed over everything,the wondering animals that someone always passed it was a dark beauty but still beautiful in my mind I guess I always was one for dark beauty.I knew if my parents found out that I was out here I would severely be punished they had become protective of me since all the bear sightings and the killings of hikers, but I was a girl on a mission and I wasn't leaving the woods until I found Breathtaking Mounting

I had given its name, sure it sounded corny but the name meant something, I had found the mountain only a couple of days ago and was determined to find it again but the only thing I could remember was that the mountain was deep into the woods. So with my backpack which held two sandwiches and a bottle of water and my trusty camera that hang loosely around my neck I trekked into the woods by passing tall,thin looming tree's and overgrown vines that had nearly made me trip twice.

I knew I was a sight my hair messy from all the times I've pulled branches from it,my face red and blotchy and breathing wheezy as I huffed and panted creating smoke from my chapped lips if it hadn't been so cold I would of taken my jacket off and rolled my trackies up but I rather be scorching hot than chilly cold anyway

I groaned in relief as I saw the familiar hill.

"And it only took two hours"I muttered my legs seeming to actually groan in protest as I walked up the steep hill, I had to take hold of some tress pulling myself up the hill. I sat down heavily just as I got at the top of the hill, I zipped my bag open and grabbed the water bottle screwing the top open before leaning my head back and drinking it

It was relieving as the cold water travelled down my throat,the hurting heat that was there starting to diminish as the cool sensation overpowered it. I licked my lips as water dribbled down my lips,smacking my lips together before screwing the bottle cap on again and putting it back in my back.

I stood up slowly not to hurt my already sore legs and stretched cringing when I heard my back crack

It seemed even hotter up on the hill making me take off my heavy jacket revealing my long red sleeve top, I tightened my pony tail before walking to the edge of the hil.l Even though I had been here before and seen it all I was still amazed by the amazing sight,the hill overlooked everything in the woods you could even see some animals trekking in the woods.

I raised the camera pressing down on the button,clicking as the camera snapped as it took a photo.

"it's an amazing sight isn't"A soft, high soprano said making me turn to look my breath catching in my throat as I saw the woman who spoke to me she was beautiful. I would think that she was painted by Picasso,she had the most palest skin I had ever seen It wasn't sickly like I thought it should be but looked flawless and smooth she had long,curly brilliant orange hair that stood out from her skin with the most wierd eyes that made me feel nervous they were blood-red...

I must have looked silly with my mouth opened and my eyes wide, I quickly shut my mouth nodding slowly

"Y-Yeah it's beautiful"I stuttered slightly not even looking at the sight behind me rather looking at the woman

The woman smiled revealing perfect straight teeth her red eyes glinting"my names Victoria what's yours"

If any stranger asked me this I wouldn't tell them my name but I couldn't find myself to care if I gave this beautiful stranger she was hypnotizing and the more time I stared at her made me want to know her more

"My names Ava"I told her

Victoria smirked before moving walking closer she reminded my of a cat as she moved with feline grace

"It's dangerous to be out in the woods alone you know"Victoria told me

"I can look after myself"I stated strongly"what about you,your by yourself"

Victoria's smirk seemed even larger as she moved even more closer to me"oh I can handle myself don't you mind"she said faintly

My feet seemed to move on their own record as they gently walked over to Victoria"are you hik-"

Victoria suddenly tensed making me stop my question curious about why the she had suddenly tensed

I felt terrible was it me did I do something to offend her to get such a reaction

Victoria wrinkled her nose like she had smelled something disgusting,looking frustrated

"stupid dogs"she hissed

I looked at her confused there was no dogs in the woods and there definitely wasn't any near here

"what are you talking about"I asked turning to look over my shoulder before looking back around stopping shocked to see Victoria wasn't there,all there was thin air it was like she hadn't even been there.

My keys jingled in the lock as I opened the door of my house as stealthy as I could as I closed the door slowly

I only had my hand on the rail of the staircase when my dads booming voice called from the loungeroom

"Ava get in here"

I cringed dropping my bag on the floor,hunching my shoulders like a child ready to be scolded and dragged my feet into the loungeroom

"Yeah dad"I asked innocently not going close to dad who sat on the couch wearing his usual work suit

I felt lucky that he wasn't standing up knowing he would tower me and make me even more nervous than I was

"where have you been your suppose to be trying debutante dresses your mother has waited for ages for you to come home"Dad crossed his arms pursing his thin lips

I sighed my shoulders hunching even more staring at my dad frustration creeping up inside me

"Dad"I whined"I'm the only one in La Push whose a debutante I mean some don't even know what a Debutante is"

Dad pinched his nose looking frustrated"do you have any idea how important this is your grandmother, my mother and her mothers before her all were debutantes because they wanted show everyone that they were going to make a life for themselves, and don't even get me started about collage"

I bit my lip to keep the scream of anger inside me and nodded obediently"yes dad"I mumbled before walking out my head down

I opened the door to my bedroom and winced as saw all the dresses laying on my bed I swallowed back my fear of going any further,closer to my dress ruffle doom

I frowned as I saw my mother leaning on my draws with a glass of alcohol looking lost she must have felt my stare because she looked up transfixing her frown into a large, fake smile

"sweetheart where have you been"she moved over to me playing with my hair"looks like you've been in a storm"she joked

"Uh yeah-the wind you know"I lied before moving backwards."Uh I'll go brush my hair now and we can try on the dresses"I winced at the thought before hurrying out of the room and locking myself in the bedroom

I picked up my brush weaving through all my knots and cursing when ever it got stuck"Crap,crap"

I flattened my down when it was knot free looking in the mirror"You can do this"I told myself"it's just a couple of dresses"

I nodded to my mirror self before opening the bathroom door and walking back into my bedroom, mom already holding a very ruffled purple dress

Mom turned around holding the dress in front of her"how about this"

I choked on my spit before poking my tongue out"Uh-no sorry mum but I have a strict no ruffle policy"

Mom chuckled placing the dress on the bed"I thought not,your aunts got all these"she grimaced

So did I my aunts aren't what you call lovely by all means they were bitchy and annoying by all means and loved to tear my mom down but she took it all in stride though.

"is there any dresses that don't have ruffles"I begged as I glared over to the horrible things on my bed on my bed

Mom put a finger to her chin looking thoughtful before her eyes brightened

"there's is one dress its at the back of my cupboard it was my moms she gave it to me"Mom smiled"I'll go get it"she said before hurrying out of the bedroom

I took off my jacket throwing it across the room and took off my sneakers and socks and sat on my bed cross-legged waiting for my mom to come back

"I'll have to send a picture to your grandmother of you in it"Mom said nearly vibrating in excitement as she walked in carrying a thin white box

I stood up as mom came near me putting the box on my bed and opening it,putting the lid to the side and taking the wrapping off revealing pure white fabric,Mom's fingers touched the fabric before picking it up and letting it fall in front of her

I gasped never have I thought I would ever think a debutante dress could be so beautiful

It was long,flowing silky pure white with gold flower patterns that were stitched into the dress with two layers on the top it was strapless too

"wow"I whispered my fingers touching the soft silk fabric of the dress

"I remembered when I was a little girl I always wanted to wear it on my wedding day but I didn't it wasn't the proper wedding dress that's what Stevan's Mom berated me with"Mom said bitterly"I made a vow though that one day you will wear it and I guess that days come"

Every girl says their father is their hero but mine was my mom she had gives up so much just so she could stay with my father. I picked up the dress putting it gently on my bed before putting my arms around my mom who seemed very confused but wrapped her arms around me slowly

"I love you mom"I whispered into the crook of her neck feeling her smooth my hair

"I love you too sweetie"Mom whispered back to me with a confused voice

I sniffed tightening my arms around her before letting go slowly"Uh let's get this dress on"

My mother nodded picking up the dress as I took of shirt and pants leaving me in my underwear ,taking the dress and put it on,Mom led me over to my mirror letting me see how I looked in it

"you look beautiful sweetheart"Mom murmered brushing strands of my black hair over my shoulder leaving it bare

I was too busy looking at myself in the mirror to say anything I was shocked my light golden russet skin made the pure white of the dress look even more white the bottom of the dress flowed just above my feet the dress didn't just make me look beautiful it made me I actually felt beautiful

"sweetie I am so proud of you"Mom whispered touching my arm making me look at her as she started to rub it her eyes started to look moist as her voice cracked"the Debutante Ball is so important to your father"she told me zipping up the dress

"Mary come on we have to leave soon"Dad's voice called out as his footsteps neared my door opening it grinning before covering his eyes as he saw me in the dress"Oh,wait,hold on,oh I don't want to see"he joked as he walked in his eyes still covered

"dad it's not like I'm getting married"I chuckled weakly looking down playing with my fingers

Dad uncovered his eyes chuckling kissing her cheek before walking over to mom wrapping an arm around her shoulder

"oh look at you"he exclaimed"speaking of getting married"he started making me stiffen wondering where he was going

"how's John"Dad asked casually

I looked at him narrowing my eyes knowing where he was going he knew how John was after all he was best friends with John's dad

"he's good I guess"I grounded out my jaw tightening"we don't speak much"

"he's such a good boy Daryl was just telling me that he's getting A's in every subject"I rolled my eyes more like he gets other people to do his work"tells me that John has asked about you wondering how you are"

"I'm sure he has been"I lied staring at the ground knowing of I looked at my dad I would loose it

John didn't care about how I feel if he did he wouldn't be dating every different girl and using them like wipes

"Stevan"Mom out a hand on Dads's chest making him look at her"what were you saying before"

"oh we have to be going to dinner after all I made reservations"Dad frowned looking at the watch on his wrist

"you guys should go than"I said trying not to as eager as I really was to get them out of the house so I could be by myself

"If you say so"Mom trailed off

"I'll be totally fine"I promised to her and started shoving them out of my bedroom"go,go have fun"I huffed as I pushed them out

"alright we'll be late"Mom told me worried about me leaving me in the house by myself

"It's okay I have loads of homework to do"I told her not lying I actually did have homework to do that was stuffed in the bottom of my bag

"Okay"Mom trailed off kissing my cheek before following my dad down the stairs

I moved over to the window in my room watching as mom and dad got into the car before driving off

I smiled finding myself relaxing now that I didn't have to do anymore debutante talk

After taking off the dress with great care and putting it back in its box I put on my small singlet and boy shorts before going into the loungeroom and getting underneath the warmth of a blanket and put on the tv

It must have only been thirty minutes of peace and relaxation when the home phone rang making me groan in frustrated that I would have to leave the warmth of my blanket

I walked as fast as I could over to the ringing phone picking up on the fifth ring

"Hello"I said into the phone trying not to sound annoyed as I really was

"hey Ava I hope I'm not interrupting anything"Emily's voice came through the line making all my annoyance disappear I could never be annoyed with her

Emily Young was beautiful young woman in my opinion with exotic good looks, glossy black hair and satiny copper skin, as well as a melodic one day when Emily had hiked a bear had attacked her scarring her with three long scars on the right side of her face from hairline to her chin and they extend down her right arm after spending time with Emily I only thought they enhanced her beauty

She was very kind and motherly for just a young woman and very considerate which made me like her

I had first met Emily when I went to visit my grandmother at Makah Tribe and had instantly clicked with her and was happy when ever Emily came to visit her cousins Seth and Leah and would hang out with her they didn't care that there was a four years age difference,I had been deeply saddened after Emily had gotton mauled by a bear but after finding out that she had began to date Sam Leah's old boyfriend I didn't talk to her for two months until Emily visited me begging for us to be friends again after many pleading from Emily I agreed to be friends again although it took long to get used to Emily and Sam together who followed her like a shadow I had gotten used to them together after seeing how in love they were with each other

"no it's fine Emily-uh what did you want"I asked twirling the cord of the phone with my fingers

"I was wondering if you could babysit Claire this weekend it's alright if you can't after all it's the weekend and you must have things to do its just well Sam wants to take me someone on our own-"

"It's alright"I said quickly shutting Emily's rambling I really didn't want to know that Sam wanted alone time with Emily

"I'd love too after all I love Clair like a little sister"I told her hearing Emily's relieved sigh

"thanks you're a lifesaver"Emily told me

"that's me Ava the personal life saver"I joked smiling into phone


	5. Babysitting

That night when I was in bed I dreamt of large majestic wolves running in the dark,misty woods there heads leant back howling signalling to eachother in the dead of night

It was strange this dream it felt like I belonged with them me a human running with wolf like bears I found it funny really that I was having this dreams about the wolves that sounded so much like the Quileute legends,Myths really

Even though I thought of Claire as my own little sister I had never gotton and also promised that I should babysit her for Emily one of my closest friend

All I wanted to do was go to Sophia's and relax,maybe watch movies and eat ice-cream and gossip,but I knew Sophia wanted to grill me about Jake and the other boys and I knew what ever I told her she whould tell Josh who I didn't want to know about my possible love life

You see Sophia had been half the reason I broke it off with Josh she had a huge crush on him since primary school and was crushed when he and I started dating even going as far to tell me she felt betrayed,even though she always flirted with him

Just as I put my bowl in the sink washing out the soggy cereal from breakfast, the annoying dinging of the doorbell rang letting me know someone was at the door,I turned off the tap of water whiping my hands on my skinny black jeans,dragging my feet over too the door and opening it revealing a smiling Emily and a excited Claire

"Ava"Claire squealed jumping out from Emily arms to mine her arms flying,her pudgy hands nearly smacking me in the face with her flailing arms as I caught her

"Hey Princess"I laughed tightening my grip on her,chuckling as Claie's face brightened at the nickname I had given her"you've grown so big what are you five"

Claire shook her head making her dark short brown hair hit her cheeks"No Auntie Av I'm two"she put up three fingers up looking very serious

I laughed twicking her nose fondly"of course how could I be so silly"I exclaimed with fulse suprise

"She hasn't stop talking ever since she heard she was spending the day with you"Emily chuckled her the right side pulled into a smile while the left was like always pulled into a permenat scowl

"that's because she loves me"I said proudly,kissing the chuckling Emily's cheek

"your sure you'll be alright to look after Claire"Emily stressed her eyes glancing to Clair who had started to play with my hair looking facinated before looking at me

"It's fine me and Claire are going to have a great time right Claire"I asked,Clair looked up from my hair nooding eagerly"now go Emily Sam looks pretty eager to have some alone time with you"I snickered amused as Emily skin flushed darker

I looked behind Emily to Sam who leant on his car wearing the usual cutoffs and waved at me,getting a slight wave and a nod back

"anyway he needs to loosen up I'm pretty sure you can help in that department"I whispered to Emily who slapped my arm lightly

"shut it"She growled looking incredibly akward,she looked behind her before looking back kissing mine and Claire's cheeks gently'I'll see you later"

Emily walked down the path over to where Sam stood,each step closer made Sam look much relaxed until she finally stood close to him

"Oh and Jacob Black is coming over later to check on you's"Emily shouted making me stop from closing the door

"Oh-uh great"I shouted back hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I actually was,I waved to the back off the car as it drove away,closing the door with a click"Oh boy"

I blinked suprised as I felt Claire's small hand tap my cheek"are you alright Auntie A"she asked me her eyes looking at me concerned

I nodded smiling"yep,so what do you wanna do"I asked getting a excited look

"can we build a cubby house"She pleaded using her puppy dogs on me

"like I could ever say no to those eyes"I told her

That was how we ended up with a pillow and blanket fort in the middle of the loungeroom,they had spent nearly an three hours under it with Claire babbling away about all her dolls and friends she had back at the Makah Reservation before she finally talked herself to sleep

Since Claire was asleep I had decided to my cupcakes for Claire and her to eat for later,so with the cookbook opened and all the ingredients I needed placed on the bench I began to cook but before I could do anything the doorbell rang making me roll my eyes

"Who is it'I shouted knowing that Claire was a heavy sleeper and whouldn't wake to my yelling

"It's Jake"The familiar mascilune voice yelled back making me stop all together,my stomach rolling with nerves

"come in I'm in the kitchen"I shouted as I heard the door open and heavy footsteps coming in my direction

I glanced shyly up and gulped there stood Jake bareless his toned arms cross over his heavy chess watching me intently like it was the most interesting thing

"what's all this for"He asked moving into the kitchen so he was beside me I had stop myself from leaning into his warm heat that radiated off him

"Ingredients for cupcakes"I told him,relieved I didn't sound as nervous as I felt

"you know you look like the regular home mom"He teased

I bit my lip trying to stop the grin that crept up on my face but failed and chuckled turning in his direction,they stood so close that they were practically touching

"You are such an egghead"

Jake smirked leaning closer than foreheads nearly touching as he looked at me his eyes gleeming"I'm not'

I stared at him,his hard jaw that was prominate,his full lips that looked soft to the black cropped hair that my hands ached to weave though

I considered taking a step forward,closer that our lips whould touch,I wondered what it feel like whould they mould perfectly like missing pieces of a puzzle,whould I feel just as safe and protected as I do when I hugged him

When Jake's eyes flickered to my lips I moved back slightly deminishing those thoughts my hands touching a lone egg that sat on the bench and picked it up cracked it on his head smirking

I bit my bottom lip keeping the chuckles at bay as the oak travelled down Jakes shocked face I was to busy laughing lightly to notice Jake turn and take a handfull of flour before flicking it at my hair making me stop shocked

I took a handfull of chocolate powder from beside me laughing more loudly as I chucked it at him making him look at his chest as it hit him before putting his hands into the ball of cupcake mixture

"uh"Jake grunted as he chucked it at me grinning his eyes lightening up as I moved backwards and squealed

"that was perfectly measured!"I laughed before they attacked eachother with all the food on the bench laughing all the time

"there you go,oh!"Jake exclaimed as poured all the flower over my head making me squeal and push his chest making him chuckle and grab my arms

"Come on"He said ducking the egg I had thrown at him making it fly past him

As there chuckles started to stop Jake moved hair from my face making me lean into his hand just as they were about to lean into eachother a voice stopped them

"what the hell"

I jumped away from Jake turning to see Sam standing there looking confused looking at them,a smiling Emily behind him holding a sleepy Clair who was curled in her arms

I chuckled weakly putting as much distance as I could between me and Jake not giiving him a glance

"We're baking"I shrugged trying to look as casual as I could

Sam nodded raising a eyebrow at there messy appearance"I can see that"

"I'm gonna go"Jake said sounding annoyed making me look at him seeing him send Sam frustrated looks who looked guilty,I watched as he walked out my chest feeling like it was being pulled on

'Bye"I called out quietly


	6. If You Were My Friend

That night when I was in bed I dreamt of large majestic wolves running in the dark,misty woods their heads leant back howling signalling to each other in the dead of night

It was strange this dream it felt like I belonged with them me a human running with wolf like bears I found it funny really that I was having this dreams about the wolves that sounded so much like the Quileute legends,Myths really

Even though I thought of Claire as my own little sister I had never gotten and also promised that I should babysit her for Emily one of my closest friend

All I wanted to do was go to Sophia's and relax,maybe watch movies and eat ice-cream and gossip,but I knew Sophia wanted to grill me about Jake and the other boys and I knew what ever I told her she would tell Josh who I didn't want to know about my possible love life. You see Sophia had been half the reason I broke it off with Josh she had a huge crush on him since primary school and was crushed when he and I started dating even going as far to tell me she felt betrayed,even though she always flirted with him

Just as I put my bowl in the sink washing out the soggy cereal from breakfast, the annoying ringing of the doorbell rang letting me know someone was at the door,I turned off the tap of water wiping my hands on my skinny black jeans,dragging my feet over to the door and opening it revealing a smiling Emily and an excited Claire

"Ava"Claire squealed jumping out from Emily arms to mine her arms flying,her pudgy hands nearly smacking me in the face with her flailing arms as I caught her

"Hey Princess"I laughed tightening my grip on her,chuckling as Claire's face brightened at the nickname I had given her"you've grown so big what are you five"

Claire shook her head making her dark short brown hair hit her cheeks"No Auntie Av I'm two"she put up three fingers up looking very serious

I laughed twicking her nose fondly"of course how could I be so silly"I exclaimed with false surprise

"She hasn't stop talking ever since she heard she was spending the day with you"Emily chuckled her the right side pulled into a smile while the left was like always pulled into a permenate scowl.

"that's because she loves me"I said proudly, kissing the chuckling Emily's cheek

"your sure you'll be alright to look after Claire"Emily stressed her eyes glancing to Clair who had started to play with my hair looking fascinated before looking at me

"It's fine me and Claire are going to have a great time right Claire"I asked, Claire looked up from my hair nodding eagerly"now go Emily Sam looks pretty eager to have some alone time with you"I snickered amused as Emily skin flushed darker

I looked behind Emily to Sam who leant on his car wearing the usual cutoffs and waved at me,getting a slight wave and a nod back

"anyway he needs to loosen up I'm pretty sure you can help in that department"I whispered to Emily who slapped my arm lightly

"shut it"She growled looking incredibly awkward, she looked behind her before looking back kissing mine and Claire's cheeks gently"'I'll see you later"

Emily walked down the path over to where Sam stood,each step closer made Sam look much relaxed until she finally stood close to him

"Oh and Jacob Black is coming over later to check on you's"Emily shouted making me stop from closing the door

"Oh-uh great"I shouted back hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I actually was, I waved to the back off the car as it drove away, closing the door with a click"Oh boy"

I blinked surprised as I felt Claire's small hand tap my cheek.

"are you alright Auntie A"she asked me her eyes looking at me concerned

I nodded smiling"yep,so what do you wanna do"I asked getting an excited look

"can we build a cubby house"She pleaded using her puppy dogs on me

"like I could ever say no to those eyes"I told her

That was how we ended up with a pillow and blanket fort in the middle of the loungeroom, they had spent nearly a three hours under it with Claire babbling away about all her dolls and friends she had back at the Makah Reservation before she finally talked herself to sleep. Since Claire was asleep I had decided to my cupcakes for Claire and her to eat for later,so with the cookbook opened and all the ingredients I needed placed on the bench I began to cook but before I could do anything the doorbell rang making me roll my eyes

"Who is" I shouted knowing that Claire was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't wake to my yelling

"It's Jake"The familiar masculine voice yelled back making me stop all together, my stomach rolling with nerves

"come in I'm in the kitchen"I shouted as I heard the door open and heavy footsteps coming in my direction

I glanced shyly up and gulped there stood Jake bareless his toned arms cross over his heavy chess watching me intently like it was the most interesting thing

"what's all this for"He asked moving into the kitchen so he was beside me I had stop myself from leaning into his warm heat that radiated off him

"Ingredients for cupcakes"I told him,relieved I didn't sound as nervous as I felt

"you know you look like the regular home mom"He teased

I bit my lip trying to stop the grin that crept up on my face but failed and chuckled turning in his direction,they stood so close that they were practically touching

"You are such an egghead"

Jake smirked leaning closer than foreheads nearly touching as he looked at me his eyes gleeming"I'm not'

I stared at him,his hard jaw that was prominate, his full lips that looked soft to the black cropped hair that my hands ached to weave though. I considered taking a step forward,closer that our lips would touch,I wondered what it feel like would they mould perfectly like missing pieces of a puzzle, would I feel just as safe and protected as I do when I hugged him.

When Jake's eyes flickered to my lips I moved back slightly diminishing those thoughts my hands touching a lone egg that sat on the bench and picked it up cracked it on his head smirking

I bit my bottom lip keeping the chuckles at bay as the oak travelled down Jake's shocked face I was to busy laughing lightly to notice Jake turn and take a handful of flour before flicking it at my hair making me stop shocked

I took a handful of chocolate powder from beside me laughing more loudly as I chucked it at him making him look at his chest as it hit him before putting his hands into the ball of cupcake mixture

"uh"Jake grunted as he chucked it at me grinning his eyes lightening up as I moved backwards and squealed

"that was perfectly measured!"I laughed before they attacked each other with all the food on the bench laughing all the time

"there you go,oh!"Jake exclaimed as poured all the flower over my head making me squeal and push his chest making him chuckle and grab my arms

"Come on"He said ducking the egg I had thrown at him making it fly past him

As there chuckles started to stop Jake moved hair from my face making me lean into his hand just as they were about to lean into each other a voice stopped them

"what the hell"

I jumped away from Jake turning to see Sam standing there looking confused looking at them,a smiling Emily behind him holding a sleepy Clair who was curled in her arms

I chuckled weakly putting as much distance as I could between me and Jake not giving him a glance

"We're baking"I shrugged trying to look as casual as I could

Sam nodded raising an eyebrow at there messy appearance"I can see that"

"I'm gonna go"Jake said sounding annoyed making me look at him seeing him send Sam frustrated looks who looked guilty,I watched as he walked out my chest feeling like it was being pulled on

'Bye"I called out quietly


	7. Laurent and Horse sized wolves

Why did everything seem to against me...

The day had started so perfectly to ended so must of had something against me for not letting me have a inch of happiness,was the world against,did god hate me had I done something terrible in my life to get this severe sun had dissapeared,the sky now covered in dark rain clouds I could faintly hear the echo of thunder but there was no lightening flashing in the sky, My hands were tightly clenched around the steering wheel my hands tightening and untightening as I thought of what happened,my hand whould rub the faint bruised hand print that was now imprinted on arm that John had given me when he roughly held onto my arm in school corridor

Who did he think he was thinking that I actually wanted to get back together with him when I was the one who broke if off with him,was he that self insorbed that he didn't notice how I looked at him,with deep hate and loathing.I knew the only reason he wanted me was because I was challenge for him a challenge he wanted to win but I wasn't going to let him win,I was so furious when he mentioned Jake and the rest.

I sniffed,licking my lips exhaling out a shaky thought going back to what Sophia said

_'Listen we can't be friends if your going to hang around those steroids users'_I clenched my jaw as hose words seemed to echo in my head

Why did she say that I wanted know I was curious but no matter how many times I tried to wrap my head around it I just couldn't understand why...why was she making it so hard, I felt like I was drowning,suffocating with all my problems,was it that bad for me to want to something for me for once first it was my dad always wanting me to do the best in school and that stupid debutante ball,than it was mum I tired really I did to act like everything was okay but it was tiring to do it day after day and finally it was Sophia the girl who had been my best friend through puberty,first loves and first heart breaks,but maybe I had out grown her or she had out grown me

My relationship with Sophia was horribly strained ever since I had decided to go to collage and I knew in the back of my head that one day I whould have to say goodbye to her but right now I couldn't care about it why should I care about her feelings when she had so delibritaly ignored mine.

I needed something, anything to keep my mind off things maybe I whould get a job but jobs weren't easy to get in La Push and if you actually got one they didn't pay much and the few jobs I could think of was at the pre-school and I didn't know if I could handle messy,hyper little kids all day twenty-four seven,I put my feet on the brakes as I turned the curve of the road slowing down when my cellphone rang making me glance down too see it flashing,I glanced up too the deserted road before picking it up and flicking it open and putting it to my ear

"Hello"I said into the phone keeping a grip on the steering wheel with my left hand.

"hey where are you"Aiden's voice came through the cellphone

"I just had to get out of there to many stares they were getting to me"I half-lied,I didn't want Aiden to find out that his best friend had physically assaulted me I didn't want him to pick sides me over John I couldn't ask that it was too much.

"as long as your okay,listen just don't let them get to you alright I'll see you tomorrow"Aiden said with a questioning tone

I nodded my head before remembering he couldn't see me and said"yeah tomorrow"

As I looked back up to the road I gasped as I noticed a figure standing in the middle of the road dropping the phone on the ground so I could use both hands-I could faintly hear the yells of Aiden from the phone-I jerked back in my seat and pushed my legs forward slamming the brakes down roughly making the tires screech as it skidded side to side, even though I was in the car I could still smell the burning of rubber from the tires,I was jerked forward as the car stopped-barely inches from the man-my chest hitting the seatbelt,I could barely hear my heart-even though it thumped loud and quick-over my harsh,loud pants

"Ava,Ava"Aidens voice called out from my phone reminding me that my cellphone was still on and whould of heard the screeching of my tires

I took of my seatbelt with shaky hands before leaning over and grabbing my phone forgetting all about the man who stood still as a statue infront of my car as I brought the phone to me,Aiden's frantic voice in my ear

"Ava are you there are you alr-"

"I'm okay,I'm okay"Reassuring him and also trying to reasure myself

"Something jumped infront of my car I'm going to check it out now bye"I slammed the phone shut before Aiden could argue

I threw the phone on the passenger seat in a fit of anger and threw the door open before slamming it shut with great force as I walked over to the man I couldn't see him very much-because of the mist-but I could tell that he dark skin and a tall figure,I stormed over to him ready to give him a piece of my mind

"who do you think you are,are you stupid,crazy do you usually hang around in the middle of roads"I shouted very,very pissed off at the moment as I stormed closer

"Hey I'm talking to you"I huffed I was suprised that I wasn't blowing steam out my ears by now.

"I'm sorry but I was...distracted"The man said as I got closer making me get a better view of him I had to bite my lip before a offending gasp could come out of lips the man infront of me had to be the most attractive man I had ever seen-not as attractive as Jake though-he must of stood 5'9 tall with dark nearly black skin and dark black hair that was in dreadlocks that reached his shoulder blades with bright red eyes that stood out against his skin

"I nearly hit you"I grounded out not caring if he was attractive right now,I could of hit him and I whould of damaged my car the jackass

"I'm deeply sorry"The man said again for the first time I noticed he had a French accent and wondered what the hell he was doing in La Push"My name is Laurent"

"Laurent"I tried the name on my tongue finding the name weird wrinkling my nose,Laurent just stared at me making me fidget and put my hands in the pockets of my jeans

"I should think you whould tell me your name after I told you mine"Laurent drawled smiling at me easily

"My mum told me never to speak to strangers"I smiled weakly my eyes darting over to my car now wishing I hadn't of gotton out this Laurent made me uneasy

Laurent chuckled stepping forward making me notice what he was wearing,he wore a long brown cloak that was opened revealing a bare muscular chest and trousers that nearly covered his bare feet,I narrowed my eyes at that how could he wear that without getting frostbite he didn't even seemed cold

"aren't you cold"I asked my curiosity getting the best of me even though I wanted to run away from him

Laurent looked down before looking back up to me looking like my queastion greatly amused him"I haven't felt the cold in very long"

I hummed nodding as I backed up closer to my car"well I have to be going"

I turned around only to jump back and gasp stumbling on my feet and falling onto the wet ground my hands catching my fall as my fingernails dug into the dirt of the road there standing infront of me was Laurent but it wasn't possible he couldn't of moved that fast no human could move that fast and it made me question what was he...

Laurent walked forward watching me like I was his prey and he was the hunter as I backed up as fast as I could-rocks spraying around as I kicked my legs out to push me back-I tensed as I felt my back hit my car I gulped loudly my breaths shaking

"I'm afraid I can't let you go"Laurent sniffed the air before his red eyes rolled back into his head before opening them his red eyes now a pitch black as they stared at me in hunger

"You smell so...delectable like coconuts and jasmine"

I stared at me feeling my stomach drop as I stared at him feeling terrified.

"what are you"I whispered as my lips trembled, I bit my lip trying to stop it from showing i didn't want to give whatever Laurent was the pleasure knowing that he terrified me horrified me even

Laurent seemed to be in thought before nodding to himself like he agreed whatever he was thinking about,even though I was scared of him right now he was still attractive but now he had a dark attractiveness around him.

"Since this whould be your last breath I'm going to let you know what I am...I'm a vampire"

I actually winced as he said this cringing into my car wishing that I could turn invisible or blend into my car

Vampire...

The stories were true vampires were real and one was right infront of me wanting to kill me,suck my blood as I whould put it,my thoughts were rushing ahead thinking of my death I hoped it whould quick and not painful I hoped I didn't see my blood on Laurents lips or what if he killed me before he sucked my blood or did he want the pleasure seeing me dieing away slowly.

Wait red eyes...

Victoria had red eyes was she also a vampire but if she was why didn't she kill me on that hill it whould of been easy I whould be a hiker that was killed by animals...my thoughts suddenly stopped the missing hikers the animal attacks they weren't animals at all they were a vampires doing everything clicked in place,as I watched Laurent crouch preparing to spring at me to kill me in one deadly blow I closed my eyes it wasn't like the movies and books described that whould be like it wasn't slow,I didn't see my whole entire life flash pass my eyes all I saw was those black eyes and I knew that this whould be my final breath no matter how hard I didn't want it to be

Laurent was a blur that I could barely see coming straight at me bit before he could reach me a huge black figure collided with hit-the sound was like two rocks thrown together-I stood up as quick as I could with my numb legs that felt like jelly using the car door to hold me up keeping a tight grip on the door not daring to look away from the two blurs infront of me until they stopped Laurent stood there crouched his lips pulled over his teeth as he snarled making me shiver horrified at the noise my eyes only widened even more as I saw the thing that had stopped Laurent from making me his next meal

A wolf but it was no normal wolf it was enormous, jet black and as tall as a horse, but thicker and much more muscular, with dagger-like incisors I was scared to move a muscle I didn't know what to be more scared of Laurent or the bear-like wolf,the wolf raised its head before howling long and loud,I knew that howl it was one of the howls that I usually heard at nighttime,it wasn't long before the howl was answered by other howls not sounding far away making me cringe

More wolves I thought whimpering

It seemed not only seconds later loud growls filled the empty road as large wolves came from the thick foliage of trees, two wolves that were smaller than the jet black but still very large flanked it there eyes locked on Laurents snarling form the one on the left had dark silver fur while the one on the right had dark brown fur that was darker on it's face ,A pale grey with black-spotted wold came up behind them making a diamond shape

My breath was lodged in my throat as a wolf came close fo me he was nearly as tall as the jet black one with deep russet fur,for some reason I didn't feel afraid when it's fur brushed past me as it stood infront looking like it was actually protecting me,Laurent looked scared of the wolves for some reason I didn't know why but I wasn't bothered to care,Laurent gave me one final glance before blurring away the wolves following him,the deep russet one hesitated for a millisecond just staring at me before following its pack


	8. Dream

Silence...

There was no sounds,no birds chirping or the scuffles of animals there was just silence in the deserted road near the woods the sounds of snarls and growls that sounded like thunder had disappeard as soon as the wolves and dread lock vampire had gone into the thicket of the woods leaving me on the road clinging to my car door wide eyed staring into the forest

My throat tightened telling me at I had to breath soon,I gulped a harsh breath down before inhaling out my nose.I chocked out a strangled laugh shaking my head I didn't risk taking a glance back into the dark woods as I sat in my car putting the engine on-which roared to life-with shaky hands I pressed my foot on the accelerator using as much force as I could without breaking it

I didn't care that I was speeding I just wanted to get as far as I could from the dread lock vampire Laurent and the horse sized wolves even though in the back of my head I knew that it didn't matter how fast I drove Laurent whould still be able to catch me with the incredible fast speed he possessed back on the deserted road but right now I gave myself false hope that he couldn't,wouldn't be able catch up to me

Maybe those wolves whould be able to take some of Laurent's time although I had no doubt that Laurent whould easily kill them all with a snap of his wrist I suddenly thought how he whould kill them whould he take them all on and snap there jaws silencing there thunderous snarls and growls but for some reason I had this gut feeling that those...Horse sized wolves could kill Laurent somehow I snorted shaking my head

Yeah horse sized wolves whould be able to kill a bloodthirsty vampire I thought.

I slowed down as I pulled into my neighbourhood before parking in my driveway.

I was relieved that my parents weren't home yet since they whould ask why I wasn't at school and I didn't really want to tell them about it

I put the locks on the doors and windows even though Laurent could probably get in anyway but it gave me some reassurance.

I huddled into the corner of my room furthest away from the door and window as possible I had a blanket over me but that didn't stop the shivers and goosebumps that erupted all over my skin.

I was confused why Laurent had ran away from the wolves with the way he looked at me I thought he was hungry but he passed me up to run away from some wolves no matter how large they were I was sure he whould of been able to kill them

My throat clogged up as my lips quivered.

The thought of Laurent killing the wolves sounded horrible even in my head I didn't understand why, I had always been an animal lover I always wanted a dog but my dad was allergic but why did I care so much about some wild wolves that one day whould be killed by hunters that they were sending into the woods to kill them and for no reason they hadn't done anything but I was the only one that knew that the large wolves weren't killing those hikers but Laurent was or other...vampires

The noise of the door opening downstairs made me tense I wondered who it was,was it Laurent I secretly hoped it was my parents I wouldn't even care if it was Sophia the sound of footsteps coming up the staircase moving closer to my room I tensed even further cowering into my blanket my back slumped right up against the cold wall I whimpered as the door opended slowly

"are you alright"Mom frowned as she came into my room.

I stopped cowering into my blanket and relaxed looking into my mothers sweet gaze what was I supposed to say

hi mum I was nearly eaten by a vampire but was saved by large gigantic wolves yeah that whould go over well

I cleared my parched throat"Uh I have a headache I didn't want to call you from your work"

Mom crouched next to me putting a hand on my forehead frowning concerned"your a bit hot"

"yeah I think I have a fever,I have a small headache"I told her with a wince that I hoped was believable

Mum smiled at me patting my cheek gently as she stood up from her crouch and headed out the door talking over her shoulder

"You just lay down while I make dinner don't stress your self"

I stood up as mom left the bedroom talking long steps over to my window shutting the curtain heavily I could hear the bang of pots downstairs as mom started dinner,I didn't want to be alone right now being alone made me think and right now I didn't want to think

I left my room walking into the kitchen where mom was already chopping carrots and walked over leaning on the bench

"so how was your day"I asked.

Mom looked over her shoulder seeming suprised I was there before turning back to the carrots the knife slicing through the carrots

"just like it is everyday"Mom chuckled

I raised my eyebrow"so terribly boring,I don't see how you do your job it's so boring"

Mom turned around placing the knife on the wood tablet and whiped her hands on her apron

"oh it's not that bad"she defended weakly

"Mum you work as a real estate agent in a town where no one goes"I scoffed

Mom slapped me on the shoulder lightly mumbling"oh hush"

"where's dad"I asked as I looked at the clock on the wall he should of been home by now

Mom moved over turning the oven on"oh he'll be late he's spending longer at work"

"like last night"I grumbled instantly feeling terrible when Mom's face fell but I didn't have time to apologise as she turned around chopping meat and started humming to herself even if it didn't sound an ounce cheery

"I'm proud of you"Mom suddenly said breaking her humming

"what"I questioned

"for you going to the collage you want to go to rather going to the collage your father wants"Mum whispered

"thanks"I smiled at Mom's back

I knew why she was proud it was because I was doing something she had never been able to do,to do something I wanted to do not my dad and not my grandmother and aunts.

I was in my room after finishing my dinner my father absent once again from our usual family meals I knew it made mom upset but she kept a brave face for me during dinner

The light were off and the only thing that shed light was my laptop that was on my lap where I sat in my bed cocooned in my blankets and sheets

I clicked on the search bar and typed in Vampire Quileute Legends before clicking on search there weren't many sites but I clicked on the first one,the sight popped open after loading for a couple of seconds the sight had a dark background with some pictures I spotted the word cold ones making me think of the vampires and vaguely remembering that the council called them that

Cold ones also called vampires they are immortals that feed on the taste of blood which give them red eyes there also very extremely fast it is nearly impossible to kill them since there hard skin the only thing that can whould be werewolves that protect La Push from any Cold are man who shift into wolves to fight vampires

I moved the mouse hovering on a drawn picture of the werewolf my fingers rubbing against the mouse thoughtfully before it clicked...

The Horse Sized Wolves were werewolves protectors against vampires I had been protected by Laurent I felt a burst of gratitude this werewolves saved my life and if what was on the page was true those werewolves could still be alive and I hoped they had killed Laurent

I froze I know about them now and that meant they knew about me I had to keep it a secret one no one whould believe me and second I didn't think these man that turned into werewolves whould like it that I told there secret so I decided to tell no one if anyone asked me I whould say I had driven home without any accidents

My eyes were droopy as I snuggled closer into my pillows I yawned loudly before closing my eyes and went to sleep

I opened my eyes confused when I found myself laying on the ground in a meadow the sun was out basking all the flowers in its warm glow,I knew in the corner of my brain that I was dreaming as I stood up looking around me I stopped when Jake suddenly appeared walking out of the thicket of trees wearing his usual cut offs the sun bounced off him making his russet skin lighter as he walked over to me holding his hand out I automatically raised my hand out waiting for him Jake weaved his hand with mine looking down at me fondly using his knuckles brushing my cheeks making me shiver at his touch he leaned down his lips barely brushing mine before he jerked back his nostrils flaring as he glared over my shoulder pushing me behind him in a protective stance

"Jake,what's wrong"I put a hand on his bare shoulder wondering what was happening

"don't move"He ordered me using his arm to keep me back

"Jake"I protested but he didn't lower his arm his keen eyes staring into the trees

I leaned to the left knowing I wouldn't be able to look over his shoulder because of his height I gasped suprised as John walked out wearing an all white suite I didn't understand why was he in my dream

"John"I whispered lowly.

It was like he heard me because his head snapped in my direction I was in shock I didn't hear the growl that was erupting in Jake's chest or how his skin was shivering violently no I didn't notice because I was to busy paying attention to the smirking John

He looked different he was taller nearly reaching Embry's or Jared's height his muscles were larger nearly as big as Jake's his skin had no blemishes looking soft and lighter his lips were more fuller than before and more red the slight baby fat that he had on his cheeks were gone he now had prominate cheekbones his crooked nose was gone now sharp and long with long thin eyelashes that surrounded bright red eyes his shaggy black hair gone now in curls that passes his ears he was as handsome as the Greek God Apollo

John stood out of the trees that covered him standing into the sunlight his bright red eyes locked on my soft nut brown I stepped back in suprise,John's skin was shining like millions of diamonds it was all in one word beautiful but that stopped as he crouched snarling his lips pulled back over his sharp looking teeth

"Back up Ava"Jake ordered as he pushed me gently back.

I didn't object still shocked by John,_vampire _John even though it was a dream it felt terribly real

John let out one more snarl before running forward in mine and Jake's direction I opened my mouth to scream as Jake ran forward I chocked back down my scream as Jake seemed to...explode

His cut offs were ripped to shreds as they fell onto the ground if I had blinked I wouldn't of seen it,now instead of Jake stood the russet fur wolf that had stood in front of me in the woods his hackels raised as he growled at John who frozen before baring his teeth

"you mutt"He growled before pouncing in mid air,Jake pouncing too reading to take John down

My eyes jerked open as jumped forward in the bed screaming into my fist.

I was very,very hot my hair was sticking to my neck covered in sweat I put my head onto my knees my harsh pants the only sound in the room


	9. Familiar eyes

The next day was slow...

It was slow because I refused to speak to Sophia,it was slow because John kept on giving me glares,it was slow because there was no Aiden to keep me company the day had started out bad I had woken up too thunder with heavy rain that pelted my bedroom window I also couldn't find my favourite jumper than I burnt my toast,In English we had moved seats I didn't sit next to Keylee anymore I now sat next to Brian Mathews who always smelled like smoke and fell asleep in class leaving a small puddle of drool on our table in maths Matt had kept on pestering me about Jake and the others asking me if I was doing steroids now making me snap at him and telling him to shut it I still hadn't seen Jake yet though Kaylee had told me he was here

I found myself not knowing if I truly wanted to see Jake after my dream I whould be properly to busy checking to see of he was going to explode into a giant wolf I hated that dream it made worry and didn't let me fall asleep easily I was now tired wanting to close my eyes and fall asleep I was thankful to have dark skin that whould cover the purple bruises under my eyes from not getting enough sleep

I sat with Matt,Kaylee,Bethany and Sophia with a large group for lunch it was nice to be with them even though I felt restless Jake and the other boys weren't there the girls were on a table not speaking looking at there food with worried looks making my heart clench did something happen was that why they weren't at lunch when so many people has said they had been at school

As I walked over to my car through the still heavy rain my hoody over my head I basically dragged my feet I was disappointed Jake hadn't returned and I hadn't seen him making me more sadder I longed to see his face I just had too...

I sighed heavily jingling my car keys in my hand opening the car-beep-just as I opened the door Jake appeared right next to me making me drop my keys in shock but Jake's hands leapt out catching them before they could drop to the muddy ground

"Thanks"I exhaled as I took my keys back from his scorching hot hands.

"sure,sure"He shrugged leaning on the side of my car looking at me seeming quite at ease

"where were you"I asked getting a raised eyebrow from Jake

"You weren't there at lunch even the other boys weren't"

"We got called in for work"Jake told me his eyes passive as he stared at me

"work"I mumbled

"I didn't know you had a job"

"it's not really a job it's just basically me and the others with Sam keeping watch in the woods because of those missing hikers"He lips turned downwards for a second before smiling again

"that's Awsome"I praised.

Jake leaned closer to me if it wasn't for the hard pelt of the rain I shouldn't think that it was raining with Jake and his heat near me keeping me warm it was like my own personal space heater

"where did you go yesterday"He asked

The question seemed innocent enough but I was on guard there was no way I was going to betray the werewolves trust even though I had a sneaky theory that Jake was a werewolf it was good on both parts I thought if he wasn't a werewolf than he wouldn't need to know but if he was and was seeing if I could be trusted...well I was just going to show him that I could be

I leaned on my car as casually I could crossing my arms under my chest.

"Oh I was just upset and I went home"

Jake's eyebrows furrowed together looking at me intensely I fought the urge to shuffle on my feet and put my hands in pockets like I usually did when I was nervous

"can you come to my house I have something to tell you"He said sounding nervous but eager at the same time

"uh...sure"I nodded slowly

I looked around the parking lot noticing all the cars were gone but mine and looked over to Jake confused

"how did you get here"

Jake looked alarmed before forming a relaxed expression on his face

"Paul dropped me off"

"but he's not here now, why don't you drive with me you can point me to where you live"I suggested hoping I didn't sound to eager

"yeah that'll be great"He grinned at me making me heart stutter

I turned on the engine making it roar to life as Jake sat in the passenger seat I laughed under my breath when Jake had to readjust the seat his legs bent looking awkward and his head nearly touching the roof even though it looked very akward he seemed pleased that he was my car his eyes darting everywhere I even thought he inhaled the smell of my car

I drove my car slowly through the rain that pelted at my windows,Jake was talking about the car he was building he called it a rabbit even though I was interested in Jake interest I had no clue what he was talking about when it came to cars so I pretended to pay attention

"Just turn up here"Jake pointed up ahead

I nodded turning the wheel making my car turn into a driveway that was beside a red coloured house I turned the car off looking at the house before getting out slamming the car door Jake had already gotton out with swift ease-even if his head nearly hit the roof of my car- making me jealous I could never get out of my car like he did

Jake walked over to me wrapping his long arm over my shoulders it was heavy and warm but I didn't mind it meant he was closer to me making me relax and his body heat kept me warm even if it was still raining I was sure if Jake wasn't here I whould of been shivering into my jacket with blue lips I was grateful he was here in many ways than one I automatically leaned into him only for his arm to get tighter around me bringing me closer to his warm body my chest seemed the lightest it had been all day

"let's get you inside before you get a cold"Jake said concerned pulling me inside his house

It was small inside with a loungeroom and kitchen in the same room I could see a hallway that must of led to the bedrooms and bathroom Jake led me over to the worn out looking couch taking my jacket of before I sat down on the comfortable couch beside him I felt myself sinking onto Jake's side as he sat down

"so uh"I cleared my throat

"what did you want to talk about"

"do you remember the Quileute Stories"He gulped his adam apple going up and down

I was momentarily distracted when he wet his lips making them redder I swallowed shifting akwardly in my seat looking up to his eyes like I hadn't been looking at his lips and nodded quickly I was suprised I didn't get whiplash

"yeah mum used to tell me about them all the time when I was little"I smiled softly

"so you know what there about than"Jake said

"yeah it's about how the man in our tribe turned into...werewolves and protected us from thr cold ones, vampires"I said stopping for a second on the word werewolves

Jake's body tensed as I said cold ones he's large hands were into fists his eyes were twitching I put my hand on his knee cautiously making him look at me

"hey you alright"I asked worried

Jake looked at me staring at my face making me self conscious-like he always did-before looking at my hand that still layed on his knee I quickly tore my hand of his knees but was stopped as Jake took my hand in his sqeezing it it gently like I was a fragile china doll easily breakable

"yeah it's just"He gulped his hand tightening around mine

"what if those stores were true"

I looked at him wearily if he was saying what I thought he was saying that meant he knew or was a werewolf

"I whould say prove it"I whispered not trusting my voice

Jake chuckled pulling me up from the couch pulling over to the door I placed my feet on the floor digging my heels in even thought it didn't seem to faze Jake he stopped

"I can't go out there it's still raining and my jackets is all drenched"I complained I nearly pouted

Stupid rain I thought

Jake let go of my hand leaving me in the loungeroom as he walked down the hallway before coming back with a large sweatshirt in his hands

"here"he passed me the sweatshirt

As I put it on I secretly inhaled the smell it was the smell of Jake something I whould never get enough of I must of looked silly standing there in front of Jake wearing his sweatshirt that just passed by knees the sleeves going past my hands

"god your huge"I exclaimed I raised by arms the sleeves just dangling over my hands

"or your just small"Jake chuckled

I glared at him crossing my arms it mustn't of looked very threatening since Jake kept on chuckling

"don't mock my height"I grumbled

"I still think you beautiful even more wearing my clothes"Jake mumbled

His beautiful russet skin turned darker as he blushed I blushed too but was secretly pleased at his compliment

"thanks"

I followed him outside burrowing myself into the warmth of Jake's sweatshirt-the warmth that was once there fading-I had to keep my self from falling as I nearly slipped on the wet mud but regained my balance before Jake could notice I didn't want him to look at me like a complete idiot

I was relieved when I saw he was leading us to a shed-the doors were open-I wanted to forget walking and run over to the shelter that whould protect me from the harsh rain I moved quicker making my stride longer to walk next to Jake who had slowed down noticing I was having a hard time keeping up our arms brushed together making an electic shock go through me I wondered if he felt it to I moved myself closer to him basking in his warmth that he was radiating even if it was pouring down the harsh wind hitting hitting my skin

There were two bikes in the shed with a half built looking car I guessed it was the rabbit that Jake had told me about I turned to Jake who was still out in the rain-his shirt sticking to his body-I was under the shade thankfully guarded from the rain and cold wind I crossed my arms under my chest putting my hands under my arms to keep them warm

"Why exactly did you bring me out here"I asked warily.

"The thing I'm about to show I can't really do inside"Jake told me before turning around

"don't be afraid"

He ran off into the woods leaving me there in his shed shocked

Why did he run into the woods and leave me out in the cold looking like some homeless person I grew nerves and embarrassed as I started to think that maybe this whatever this was, was a joke a prank that him and his friends made up they probably noticed the way I looked at him and decided to play a cruel joke on me feeling humiliated I started to walk to my car but was stopped as I heard rustling from the woods I turned around-my back facing my car-and looked into the woods looking to see if there was anything there

"look this isn't funny"I yelled

"Jake if that's you I'm leaving"

I started to turn back to my car but was stopped as a large paw came out of the trees following a huge body of a wolf it was the one with russet brown fur that had stood closest to me when Laurent was about to kill me I didn't get in my car and drive off like my brain was telling me but moved slowly forward before stopping just a few feet away not trusting my legs to go any further-they were numb and felt like they whould collapse at any given moment-the wolf seemed to notice that I was wary of him as he lowered himself onto the ground his stomach brushing the muddy ground and crawled his way to me

My legs finally fell under me my knees drenched from the wet ground-I would have mud stains later-my breath was heavy and loud and was creating steam my hands were shaky as I hesitantly put my hand in front of it's face not daring to touch it afraid it would bite me the wold moved his nose forward nudging my hand making me exhale relaxing my tense state I moved my hands into his fur weaving through it I was suprised that his fur was soft like silk I suspected that his fur whould of been rough

My eyes connected with the wolves the eyes were deep and seemed to intelligent for a wild animal it only proved my theory that the wolves were not some wild animals but werewolves as I stared into them I suddenly thought of Jake

Oh no...

Jake I had totally forgot about him had he been taken by the other werewolves or was he lost in the woods.

It suddenly clicked like a switch had turned on in my brain as I looked at the wolf I now knew why those eyes made me think of Jake it was because he was him

"Jake"


	10. I choose you

I knew three things

One there is such things as werewolves,Two Jake was one of those werewolves and Three I wasn't afraid

I always knew there was something wrong with me any other girl whould be afraid that her school crush could turn into a ten feet horse sized werewolf they whould of been smart and ran but I suppose I was not smart or like another teenage girl no I stayed knowing that Jake was a werewolf knowing he could kill me quick and swiftly but I didn't care I trusted him with everything I had and a bit more I let him push me back into the house and wait for him with childlike eager I didn't flinch or back away from him when he sat back down on the couch but moved closer like I was being pulled to him we hadn't said anything all we did was stare not moving staring at eachother not blinking I was terrified if I did that he whould disappear and none of this whould of happened

"have you always been a werewolf"I asked

Jake finally blinked looking down at his lap and looked back at up looking his face set in stone as he looked at me a forlen look in his eyes

"no...I phased only a couple of weeks ago"

"Phased"I asked confused at the word

"it when we shift into wolves"Jake explained.

"who are the other wolves"I asked maybe if I knew who they were I could thank them

"Sam's the alpha than there's Jared,Paul and Embry then me I was the last to phase for now at least"Jake told me sadly

I was shocked these boys that I had grown up with this young boys barely man turned into wolves and hunted vampires I felt sorry for them they had to give up there lives to protect everyone else's in La Push

"What's it like to be a wolf"I asked him

Jake didn't answer me instead grabbing my hand and played with my fingers running them gently when I thought he wasn't going to answer he started talking

"I thought it was a curse at first me being a werewolf I had no say in my life being a wolf was my destiny to hunt vampires I hate the fact that if I get a little angry I could phase all I wanted was to be a teenage again the one that doesn't shape-shift into wolf I'm not aloud to leave La Push it's my duty to protect it from vampires but after awhile I got used to the idea I still didn't like it but it got easier with Sam and the others helping me it's nice becuase I hang with out with Embry again but I left Quil he properly thinks everyone's leaving him were not aloud to tell anyone but there are a few exceptions the council and Imprints"

"do the gir-"

"the girls know"Jake nodded interrupting me answering my queastion

"there Imprints"

"what's a imprint"I asked frowning for some reason it felt like I should know that word

Jake looked at me with a spark in his eyes he looked extremely nervous even more than before when he was showing me his wolf form

"An imprint is a soulmate"

"what like love at first sight"I said

Jake shook his head looking like he was coming up with the words to describe it.

"when a person imprints they becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of there life It's like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

"What's the point of imprinting"I asked

"Sam thinks we imprint on the person who has the best chance to reproduce but my dad thinks that a imprint is made for the werewolf to be stronger"Jake explained

"I think I like that theory better"I nodded chuckling faintly

"I have to tell you something and I understand if you don't want to see me anymore"Jake closed his eyes tightly

"I-I imprinted on you"

Everything was numb my body was not responcing he just basically told me I was his soul mate I was made for him and him only, my heart was basically beating out of my chest all these thoughts was making my head pound painfully against my skull

"so your basically forced to like me"I chocked out my throat clogged up with emotion.

"no,no"Jake hurriedly said touching my shoulder making me look at him

"the imprint only speeds up the process I whould of eventually found you and fallen in love how could I not notice you Ava"

"I'm so confused right now"I whispered my voice breaking

"hey i'm not going to force anything onto you i'm letting you choose I can be your friend, a brother figure I don't have to be romantically involved with you"Jake told me sounding disappointed

Did he actually think that I whould ignore him force him into a corner and leave him alone I couldn't do that no matter how I felt I don't think I could ever hurt Jake especially after he told me that I could choose and I was going to do for once in my life I got to choose what I wanted

Jake started to babble obviously anxious"It's alright it's your ch-"

"Kiss me"I interjected

Jake's heads snapped forward his eyes were wide and his mouth opened and closed many times looking like a goldfish

"W-What"he stuttered

"I said kiss me"I repeated my new found confidence coming out of nowhere

"I need you to kiss me it'll help me choose"

As if in a trance, he slowly lowering his face until his mouth was just an inch away from mine. I could feel his warm breath against my lips. Hesitantly, he closed the tiny distance between them and gently covered my mouth with his. Seeming shocked at his own boldness, he pulled back. But I wrapped my arms tightly around him, determined that he would not escape me.

I sighed softly as our lips met and leaned into his embrace. This kiss lasted longer, but still was not long enough to satisfy the hunger which fueled me.

I clutched at the front of his bare shoulders for support as he held me tightly. Without opening my eyes, I knew his mouth was a mere whisper away as I felt our warm breaths mingling in the cool night air. Opening my eyes finally, I saw a look in his eyes . A mixture of joy and wonder and a strong desire I'd never seen before. Keeping my voice light, I whispered

"That defiantly helped"

"and what did you choose"Jake asked me seeming dazed

"I choose you"I whispered before our lips touched again


	11. Welcome to the family

Fate was a funny thing sometimes bad sometimes good I suppose I was fortunate to the get the good the boy beside me was the light to my darkness he was mine,my wolf

I let Jake drive us to Emily and Sam's wanting to cuddle into his side relishing in the many things I had wanted to do with him my head layed on his shoulder his warm arm holding me as close as possible to him as he drove with one hand on the wheel I was breathing in his scent as we drove his smell was soothing like the rest of him he was like air and without air I whould not be able to breath I needed him even for my own selfish reasons

I never knew it was possible to love a person with so much devotion and passion but it was and I was living it there love was like a burning light no not like a burning light more of a fire a fire that couldn't be extinguished even though my brain was fuzzy with my sweet new love I couldn't stop the doubtful thoughts

My relationship with Sophia will be horribly damaged like a paper that was ripped, shredded too pieces never to be put back together but it was already being ripped to pieces slowly already my choice whould just make it quicker my other friends whould pick sides I knew Kaylee,Aiden and Bethany whould be on my side while Sophia,Matt and Josh whould be on the other it whould be us against them

Than there was my dad...

My dad whould furious at me dating Jake but I didn't care this time I was going to stand up for myself I wasn't going to let Jake go I didn't care for dads's hate for the blacks he could hate them all he wanted but he was going to leave me out of it mom whould defend me and that whould mean them fighting I didn't want that but it was going to happen and no matter how long I waited it out it was going to happen soon

"what's imprinting like Jake"I asked circling shapes on his chest

"It's like magic really it felt like this burning heat filled me and there was this pull pulling me to you"Jake told me

"you mean like a pull on your chest I get it too but it feels better when I'm near you"I told him about the pulling on my chest

"yeah the imprint feels it too but to us it's much more, more stronger we're always worrying about them we feel lost when there not near us and when there near us we feel whole we'll do anything to make the imprint happy"He explained to me

"I have a queastion"I sat up straighter but kept close to him so we were touching

"alright question away"Jake smiled glancing at me from the corner of his eyes

"Emily's scars...we're they"I trailed off

I has to ask I was curious and I needed to know,I needed to know how those scars came to be there was the bear just a cover story or was it one of the werewolves

"Yeah Sam did that"Jake gulped

"even after all his time he feels guilty but he pushes it away to make Emily happy, hanging out with werewolves have there disadvantages"

"are you trying to scare me away"I asked nervously

"No I'm just telling you it does but you don't have be scared I whould never hurt you and it's against pack law for another werewolf to hurt a imprint"Jake stated with a serious face

"so like are you an actual werewolf with the silver bullets and stuff"I asked trying to get past the serious conversation

Jake snorted his lips turning upwards as he grinned his white perfect teeth standing out on his copper russet skin

"No that's just myths we don't die from silver bullets and we don't change in the full moon"

"What happened to Laurent"I demanded

"who"Jake asked

"the dread lock vampire"I told him

Jake turned rigid his eyes narrows in deep disgust his knuckles were a pale white as they clenched the wheel his lips were drawn into a tight scowl

"Jake"I called out his name warily

"he got away"He hissed thought clenched teeth

I hesitantly reached my hand out, putting it on his bare shoulder seeing that Jake didn't stop me I started to rub his shoulder in a soothing way hoping he whould relax

"It's alright"I muttered

"no it's not"He spat

"I'm suppose to protect you he was so close to you! I keep thinking what if-what if we got there to late if that leech killed you I wouldn't be able to live without you"

"hey hey"I put my hand on his cheek making him glance at me before looking at the road

"I'm here I'm okay and if I remember you protected me from him"

I didn't dare speak waiting for Jake to relax which he did after some seconds-I think it helped that I was touching him-he exhaled out a breath looping his arm around my shoulders again so I was snugly curled into his side

"so you already know about my love life what about yours"I spoke up curiously

"my what"He asked

"your love life, come on there has to be someone you've liked"I stressed

"well there was this one girl Bella Swan I has a huge crush on her but after the imprint I just feel friendly to her"Jake told me fondly

"Bella Swan she goes to forks"I remembered

"wait didn't her boyfriend leave her or something"

Jake sucked in a breath nodding

"yeah he did she's like a zombie now because of that leech"

"wait so the stories were real the cullens are vampires"I asked interested

"yeah but our ancestors made the treaty since there vegetarians"he said 'vegetarians' in a mocking way

"what's the big deal they don't suck blood from humans so why do you hate them"I said

"there our mortal enemies just because they eat bambi doesn't mean anything we can't stop it, it's in our blood to hate them it's instinct and also they stink"Jake grumbled

"they stink"I repeated in a questioning way

"yeah like someone threw a bucket full of bleach on them"Jake told me as we turned into a narrow dirt road before pulling up next a house at the end of the lane there were other cars-I counted four- there parked in front of the house the only car I noticed was Sam's black old jeep the others I didn't recognise

"looks like everyone's here"Jake mumbled turning of the engine of my car

I suddenly felt nervous to get out of the car and see them whould they treat me the same now that I knew of ther secret I knew that they wouldn't treat the same actually they had basically ignored me before Jake imprinted on me

"You alright your hearts beating pretty damn fast"Jake asked concerned

"wait you can hear my heartbeat"I asked a tiny bit freaked out

"yeah it's a wolf thing, we also have good smell and eyesight and our body heat too"Jake told me normally

I nodded to myself"so that's why your like a space heater"

"yep"he said popping out the 'p'

"Awsome"I mumbled grabbing the door handle and opening the door and stepped out slamming my car door crossing my arms and let out a nervous breath

I turned around as I felt Jake put a arm around my waiste-making it instantly warm-and tried to keep the nervousness of my face

"why are you nervous"Jake asked me making me groan

So much for not acting nervous I thought

"becuase the only person I really know there is Emily and Sam and the others only noticed me when you imprinted on me"I babbled

Jake put a warm finger on my lips making me stop and look up at him my heart was erratic as he smoothed my lips with his finger and was embarrassed knowing he whould hear it

"they'll love you just like I do not as much me but they will"Jake assured me

"okay"I murmured

Jake smiled at me and leant down brushing his lips against mine before leaning back leaving a tingling feeling on my lips I desperately wanted to pull him back and kiss until we were out of breath even than I wasn't sure I should stop but Jake said they had excellent hearing and I did not want some werewolf boys hearing mine and Jake's make out session

"come on"Jake pulled me along to the house as we reached the doorway I stopped making Jake stop and look at me with a confused expression

"do they know that I know"I asked him

"yeah we decide for you to know now rather than later like the rest of the imprints usually do but after your little meet and greet with Laurent"Jake scoffed as he said Laurent

"why didn't you tell me before when I met Victoria"I asked

"Who"Jake said

"the other vampire the red head"I told him

Jake's body quivered before stopping but his expression looked murderous .

"you've met the red head"

I nodded slowly feeling like I shouldn't of told him becuase of his reaction

"yeah when I was out in the woods taking photos she spoke to me but ran away"I told him

"I don't get it she was nice and didn't try to kill me"

Jake took hold of my shoulders making me look straight at him as he leaned down so I could see his eyes

"the red head is dangerous she's behind all the missing hikers she kills humans listen I don't want you going into the woods anymore it's too dangerous"

I nodded my head wanting to assure him

"Okay"

Jake sucked in a breath looking at me his warm hands brushing my face-making a heat trail-gently before letting go he took my small hand into his large one and led me into the house without knocking

I could hear loud laughter and talking as we walked into the kitchen where everyone sat and everyone's attention was on us as we walked in cutting all the discussions that was happening as everyone stared at us or more importantly me

Emily walked towards me with her usual half smiling wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly

"oh I was so happy that Jake imprinted on you I hated not telling you"she mumbled into my hair

"let the girl breath Emily"Paul called out interrupting mine and Emily's hug

"shut up Paul"Sam told him as Emily walked back to the stove-I could smell cooked meat making my mouth water-Sam stood as close as he could without bumping into Emily as she cooked

"ten bucks dudes pay up"Embry grinned holding out his left hand too-his right was holding onto to Mia who was perched on his lap-Paul and Jared who groaned pulling out money from the pockets

"wait you bet on us"Jake asked looking half-annoyed and half-amused

"come on dude we didn't actually think you whould have the balls to do it"Jared shrugged innocently

"If you only listened to me you wouldn't be forking over money to Embry right now"Alexis laughed-it reminded me of a princess in movies there laughs light but somehow at the same time high-Paul just grumbled crossing his arms over his muscular broad chest but stared at Alexis with affectionate eyes across the room where she sat next to Kim on the lounge

"so I've been part of the discussion around here I guess"I bit my lips smiling

"just a bit"Mia joked innocently

"it's nice to have another wolf girl around here"Kim smiled at me

"yeah we were nearly being over run by werewolves"Alexis got up moving to Paul and stood behind him-where he sat with the other boys at the dining table-putting her hands on his broad shoulders Kim followed her but sat in the next empty seat between Embry and Jared

"woah, woah"Paul started putting his hand in the air

"what about the other bet"

"yeah how did you react to everything"Jared asked me eagerly

"uh"I cleared my throat

"Kinds good I guess"

Jake snorted his grip on my shoulders tightening as he squeezed me gently.

"please the way she reacted was like it was a normal thing that happened everyday"

I blushed at what Jake said he was being to modest I was suprised I didn't faint really.

Emily's let out a laugh turning around and held her hand out expectantly I was confused until Embry,Jared and Paul grumbled pulling out money and put it in her hand

"you bet on me Emily"I exclaimed

Emily blushed sheepishly shrugging as she looked at me

"I saw my opening"

Sam laughed standing behind her and wrapped his long arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder kissing her scarred cheek before looking at me warmly

"welcome to the family"


	12. Horrible reactions

We sat in my car,parked in front of my house there was no cars in the driveway indicating that my parents weren't home yet,I knew soon they should be and that Jake should leave before they could see him but I didn't have it in me to make him leave and he didn't seem to care about leaving right now as we enjoyed eachothers company wrapped in eachothers embrace.

"you know when I was a little kid I used to believe in magic"I admitted as I snuggled deeper into Jake's warm arms

"really"Jake mumbled his eyes closed as his head leant on mine looking as content as I felt

"yeah my grandmother used to tell me that the Campbell's were the descendants of witches"I told him

"the Campbell's"he repeated with a questioning tone

"it's my mom's family,the only part of the family I'm actually proud to be in"I said bitterly

Jake leant up taking his head of mine and opened his eyes looking at me with worried and curious eyes

"what do you mean"he asked

"Let's just say I don't like my dad's family they demand perfection in every shape and form,you know my dad hates you, well he hates the Black family actually not just you"I told him

"why whould he hate us"his voice strained looking very worried

"because of Evan Black"I sighed

Jake blinked his eyes slowly looking confused I knew why I mean, I was just as confused as he was before my mother told me the story

"My Uncle"he said drawling it out.

"yeah my mom told me that her and your uncle used to date before he left,don't get me wrong my mom loves my dad but...your uncle was her first love and you never forget your first love"I said sadly

"who was your first love"he asked me

I blushed at the queastion even though he was my soul mate I didn't want to tell him that he was my first love but before I could stop myself I blurted it out.

"it was you"

Jake started to smile slowly before a full grin was stretched across his face his eyes twinkling with satisfaction and a hint of smugness.

"oh really"

I scoffed punching him in the arm lightly blushing brighter and shook my head but couldn't stop the smirk that was forming on the corner of my face

"shut it"

"how long did you have a crush on me"he asked eagerly

"ever since I was like ten, eleven or something"I said casually

"why did you have a crush on me"he demanded softly

I stared at him my eyes raking over his soft paint brush looking eyelashes,sharp cheekbones and full red lips and reached a hand to his face rubbing the side of it.

"I remember one day it was cold and everyone had a jumper and jacket but me and you walked over and handed me your jumper saying"a girl should never be left for the cold"after that I started to notice you more how bright,happy you were always had a smile on your face and slowly I formed a crush"I told him not once looking away from him

"I remember that"he whispered his eyes glazed over

I grabbed his hand directing it to my waist and wrapped my hands over his neck pulling him done to my level, I looked right at him before closing the distance of our lips,our lips perfectly moulded together as we fought for dominance, I gave in easily to him letting his mouth explore mine,I scooted closer to him until I was practically on top of him my hands leaving his neck before traveling down his chest I stopped as I felt a growl rumble in his chest but seeing as he seemed more attentive in kissing my neck and not turning into a wolf I returned back to kissing him my hands stopped on his biceps squeezing them when he bit onto my neck lightly before sucking on it

I pulled back from him lightly putting my hands on his chest and panted to regain my breath and gulped before letting out a shaky breath,I could feel his heartbeat going as fast as mine was under the palm of my hand making me satisfied knowing I was the one who made it like that

"you should go,before my parents get here"I panted

"are you going to tell them about us"he asked me

"yeah,I don't want them finding out by gossip around town it'll be better if it came out of my mouth"I admitted grudgingly, I really didn't want to face my father

Jake got out of the car before leaning down his face inches from mine,in touching distance I wanted to grab his face and pull him back into the car to return to what we were doing but kept my arms to my sides

"Leave your window open"he kissed me chastely making me want more just as I started to deepen it and was planning to pull him into the car he pulled away,looking at me his hand hovering over my cheek before running into the trees of the woods most properly shifting into a wolf. I smiled as I heard a loud howl and knew in my heart it was Jake.

I opended the front door dropping my bag on the couch and walked to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and walked to my bedroom drinking it,I placed the empty glass on the table as I sat down on my chair facing the laptop and opended it typing in the password the screen popped up revealing a picture of me and Sophia grinning down at La Push beach.

I frowned hunching over tapping the button on the mouse absently, I sighed clicking on the menu and took off the screen picture revealing me and grandma smiling,at the sight of my grandmothers face I frowned remembering that I hadn't spoke to her in nearly two months and decided to send a message to her

Dear Grandma,

Hi I feel terrible about not speaking to you in ages and wondered if you whould like for me to go down to visit with you it whould be nice to see you again.

Love you

Ava.

After I sent the message I scrolled down my email bored looking at old messages before a new message suddenly popped up and clicked on it eager for something to read.

Hey Ava,

What happened with you and Black I saw you and him talking in the car lot and don't say nothing happened I have a gut feeling something did

Kaylee

I chuckled lightly,of course Kaylee whould already know she was like the eyes and ears of La Push

Hey Kaylee

Well your gut feeling was right me and Jake or as you like to call him Black are dating just don't tell anyone alright everyone else will know tomorrow at school.

Ava

I shut the laptop shut and stood up walking over to my window opening it just like Jake told me too before walking down the stairs when I heard the door opened I looked over to the door as it revealed my mother and father walking through the door talking or looking more like they were fighting in hushed whispers

"mum,dad"I greeted them as I walked over to them hugging mum who happily took me in her arms as dad walked past kissing my head

"hello my little debutante"

I cringed into Mom's shoulder at the word even the name sent shivers of disgust down my spine.

"you look happy"Mom commented as she pulled back holding me at arms length

I smiled at her brightly which seemed to send her into a pleased shock her eyes lightening up

"I've just had a really good day"I told her

Mom smiled at me gently touching me chin looking at me fondly

"let's hope you have more good days than"

"what's for dinner"I asked eagerly I found myself hungry but I wasn't suprised I had been to anxious to eat anything for lunch today

"some potatoes and steak,I should start dinner now actually why don't you go take a shower and freshen up while I cook"Mom told me patting me on the cheek before walking to the kitchen

I decided to just do that grabbing my sweats and singlet before walking into the bathroom and turning the water on very warm it reminded me of Jake, after I finished with my shower putting on my clothes and putting my damp hair in a sloppy ponytail and walked down to the living room just as mom called out that dinner was ready

I started to cut up my steak nearly cursing as the knife couldn't cut it properly when my dad spoke up making me look up from my food

"how was school"

"good I guess, I got a A+ in English today"I shrugged and felt my heart lighten at the pleased look on my dads face even though I felt that my dad wasn't a good father at sometimes I never wanted to disappoint him

"good"he said approvingly

"did anything else happen"Mom asked me obviously wanting to know why I was in such a good mood

I cleared my throat quietly and looked down at my plate finding myself not as hungry as I was before as my stomcach churned.

"Uh I'm dating someone"

"who is it"Dad asked immediately"is it John he is such a good boy and he was planning on asking you to the debutante ball wanted to get back together with you he did I'm happy that you gave him-"

"no"I exclaimed before blushing at my sudden outburst

"it's not John its someone else"

"oohh who is it"Mom nearly squealed

"it's Jacob Black"I stated

I turned to my father slowly when his forks clanged onto his plate and winced at the furious look on his face,his nostrils flaring and his lips in a thin line

"Jacob Black you mean the boy of Billy Black"he asked

I nodded knowing not to say anything feeling scared already by his reaction dad knew who Jake was and obviously his questioning was for me to admit it.

"No"Dad shook his head"I won't let it happen"

"Stevan"Mom exclaimed anger in her voice but I already started to speak.

"dad you can't I love Jake"I pleaded my voice wavering as I tried to plead my case

"what do you know of love your only 16"he spat

I leapt up from my chair,making it scrape backwards I was furious, how dare he say I don't know a thing about love especially when it came to Jake

"love,love"I screeched"you don't know a thing about love so don't tell me that I don't your never here the only thing you love is your job"

"listen here young lady your not dating that Black under this roof"Dad thundered

"it's not just your roof Stevan"Mom protested slowly standing up

"I have no problem with Ava dating Jacob Black"

Dad scoffed laughing under his breath mockingly

"of course not I bet your just hoping that idiot Evan Black comes back and swoops you back into his arms"

I looked to my mom who winced before snapping my head back in dads's direction my face flushed at how angry I was. How dare he say that I knew it was a sore spot for mom and I knew dad knew that too but no his stupid pride had to take over and ran his mouth off

"don't you dare"I started but was stopped by mom who put a hand on my arms shaking her head tears in her eyes

"Ava go upstairs while I talk to your father"

"no"I started to protest but a pleading look from my mother made me deflate and nod my head with one more angry glare at dad I stomped off to my room slamming my door loudly. I layed in my bed listening to the shouts down staires until they finally stopped I found myself starting to cry my shoulders shaking as I tried to keep it quiet I was relieved when my tears finally stopped when I saw Jake climb through my window but stayed on my bed not acknowledging him

"hey everything alright"Jake asked sitting on the bottom of my bed

"I told my parents about us"I croaked my throat sore from all the crying

"how did they take it"he asked warily

"it was horrible my dad doesn't want me to date you but my mom doesn't care defended me actually said she didn't mind me dating you"I sniffed

"that's a good thing right"he said

"N-No my parents started to fight because of it they stopped shouting only a couple of hours ago I feel so responsible about it, it's my fault"I stuttered pointing to my chest as I blamed myself.

"hey it's not your fault okay"he said moving over to me and grabbed my hands I didn't look up at him making him tip my chin up"okay"

"okay"I nooded I pulled him down with me laying on my bed md curled up to him seeking comfort from him

"can you stay here tonight"I asked shyly

"of course"he told me

Jake's heartbeat was like a song to me making me start to feel tired just as I closed my eyes I swore I heard a faint

"I love you"


	13. Stares,sneers and glares

They say when a good things happen there is always a bad thing that follows ready to swallow up all that goodness leaving a dark cloud of unhappiness. I was just lucky that I had Jake to make the darkness that was creeping up to me disappear, I had another dream that night with Jake's warm arms around me.I dreamt of a future, a happy one with me and Jake...with a family. I was scared that I was even thinking of this after only finding out everything only just today but a twinge of longing pulled at me making me wish that maybe one day me and Jake whould have our very own family.

I remember my dream vividly,I didn't know where I was but I had been standing in a large clearing on a porch of a house as I watched the faces of people I knew and the people I didn't,children running,shouting with childish glee while the adults watched with fond affection, the faces I knew were the wolf pack the boys still looked like the attractive muscle boys they were today but the imprints looked just a bit older,they were more wolves since there were seven or eight more muscular native boys but they didn't look as mature and old as the others did.

"Mummy"A high childlike voice called out making me turn in its direction, a little girl just a toddler stumbling on her short chubby legs was running in my direction her little arms spread as wide as they could before launching onto my legs making me stumble before balancing back on my feet, staring mystified at the little girl clinging onto my legs with impressive strength, the little girl reminded me of someone with her silky wispy crow black hair that reached her chin and beautiful bright grey eyes ,she was obviously a Native American by her skin that was a tinge darker than mine.I felt horribly confused who was this little girl that clinged onto my legs and called me mommy I was one-hundred percent sure that I was not a mother.

"hey Ava finally out of the house"A gangly tall boy came up to me even though he had asked me a queastion his eyes strayed to the little girl clinging onto my legs. I narrowed my eyes looking over the gangly teen,russet skin,shortblack hair with a youthful face that was covered by a bright,happy grin,the boy looked familiar, startlingly familiar actually.

"Seth"I spoke up cautiously looking at the teen.

"yeah are you alright or are your thinking about what you were doing back in the house"he grinned mischievously at me.

I didn't answer him because one I had no idea what he was talking about and secondly I was to busy gaping at the fourteen year old boy, even though this was all a dream and wasn't real I couldn't get past that Seth Clearwater was standing in front of me his gangly but slighty muscular body told me he was werewolf, I knew Seth he was Emily's cousin and had been friends with him before all the Emily,Sam and Leah triangle and when I had chosen to start speaking to Emily again he had labeled me a traitor and stood loyally by his sister, never speaking to me though this was a dream I felt happy that he was here seeming to forgive me for choosing Emily.

"uhh"I trailed off looking around me everything so unfamiliar to me but felt to so right standing here surrounded by people,half I barely knew and the other half I had no clue who they were.

I relaxed as familiar warm arms went around my waist and grabbed his arms relieved that he was there even in my dream state he whould be able to calm me

"Jake"I sighed leaning into his hard chest my hands tightening around his hands,I had totally forgot about the familiar looking girl who had been clinging onto my legs until I saw her stumbling over to Seth who immediately picked her holding her in his arms sending her a very affectionate smile.

"hello Mrs Black"Jake mumbled into my neck making me tense the hold I had on his hands fell as I replayed the words in my head.

"what"I squeaked stunned turning my head as far as I could but stopped as a shiny glint catched my eyes there on my finger sitting innocently was a diamond ring,there was a average sized diamond with two small diamonds on either side of it,I gulped feeling suddenly light headed and closed my eyes taking deep breaths and opened them glancing into Jake's soft brown eyes that held concern

"are you alright beautiful"he asked me touching my forehead

"What did you do to her Jake"A girl walked over and my selfestim suddenly dropped as I looked at her she was indisputably beautiful,her flawless face was pale as the moon against the frame of her dark, heavy hair that hung to her waist, her limbs were smooth and strong, skin glistening subtly, luminous as a pearl,her eyes were the strangest colour,a bright gold.

"I didn't do anything Bella"Jake murmered not glancing behind him,his eyes trained on mine.

I looked at him my eyes widening before looking at the girl behind, that was Bella the girl who Jake had told me had a crush on,that was her that goddess of a girl was Bella I felt a stab of envy as I looked at her she was perfect, to her looks to her designer fashion clothes that she seemed very akward wearing but as she sent me a soft smile I felt myself instantly relaxing whatever was going in my dream Bella liked me and didn't seem to want Jake's attention I just hoped if I ever saw Bella it whould happen like this in real life.

"is mommy alright"the little girl asked her bright grey eyes locked on my form not even taking notice of Seth who pursed his lips jealous that I held her attention making me want to raise my eye brow in confusion.

"mommy's alright Sarah"Jake sent a soft smile at her which made the little girl instantly relax believing his words

"Okay daddy"she mumbled as she took one more glance at me before getting pulled away by Seth who walked away with her in his arms safely.

I chocked on my own gasp maiking it sound strangled.

Mummy. Daddy.

I now knew why this little girl looked so familiar she looked like a mix between me and Jake, I couldn't believe I didn't see it before she had my cheekbone structure and my almond shape eyes although her bright grey eyes were a mystery to me,the rest was Jake the silky crow black hair,the full red lips and long eyelashes all of this made up mine and Jake's...daughter.

I traced patterns on Jake's bare chest marvelling at how warm he was,I felt myself growing fonder of heat and fire that of my hearts desire even though I liked the thought that I was Jake's soulmate as he was mine I had a few problems with the imprint even though I loved Jake with everything I had I wanted to go to collage and experience life away from La Push, but that meant leaving Jake I didn't want to hurt him but it looked like my decision was going to hurt either way I could stay here and let life pass me becoming as sad as my mother was or go to collage hurting Jake in the process.I had to go to collage I decided even though I was Jake's imprint, his soul mate I was not going to be dependent on a man no matter how intoxicating and gorgeous he was.

"you look deep in thought beautiful"Jake's deep voice groggy from sleep made me stop my absentminly drawing on his chest and looked up at him,his eyes were clouded with sleep as he looked at me

"did I wake you"I asked not answering his queastion.

"don't worry I like waking up to you laying,next to me best ways to wake up"he told me affectionately as his grip on me tightened as he curled me to him more,my leg lifting so I could put it over his waist

I smiled nuzzling my head into his side, I frowned confused as I saw a unfamiliar bag in my room and looked at Jake.

"did you leave last night"I asked him.

"Yeah"he replied"you looked so serene and calm that I didn't have the heart to wake you,I had patrol with Jared checking to see if there was any vampires in the area,after patrol I went to get my things for school and some clothes and came right back,I could always go to school with no shirt on if you want"

"I don't think that's fair on the female population"I joked even though I didn't like the thought of girls looking at Jake shirt or no shirt.

"so you think I'm hot"he asked me smugly smirking.

"I think your gorgeous"I said telling him the truth,I started to lean down ready to kiss him,his hands leaving my arms and going to my waist holding them in a loose grip,seeing my opportunity to escape I darted away from him,jumping off the bed leaving him in a flustered and confused state

"I also thing you have to deflate that huge ego of yours"I laughed grabbing my clothes and running to the bathroom locking the door incase Jake came in wanting revenge.A smile stayed on my lips as I took a warm shower scrubbing my skin until it turned red,I grabbed the clothes I had blindly reached for and groaned they were not the jeans and long sleeved shirt I was hoping for but black stockings and a loose white sundress.I put them on grumbling cursing at my sheer luck to pick these clothes I whould of gone and got some other clothes but Jake was here and I didn't want him to see me in a towel.

I stumbled down the stairs as I put my boots on,spotting Jake there holding mine and his bag I smiled at him but as I reached for my car keys Jake took my hand bringing it down shaking his head

"Jared and Kim are going to pick us up"he told me.

I nodded not pulling my hand away from his and hugged his waist craning my neck up to speak to him

"and how exactly are we getting home"I asked

"well Paul or Jared usually drop us off but I was wondering if you wanted to meet my dad"he asked me his eyes drawing me in

"sure but does that mean you have to meet my dad"I asked nervously

"no I don't think your dad whould like to see me"he kissed my brow stopping it from creasing

"he'll like you one day though"I lied I was relieved when a horn beeped stopping our conversation from going further

"that's Jared and Kim"he pulled me outside waiting patiently by me as I locked the door before leading over to a old dark red car where Jared was sitting behind the wheel while Kim sat in the backseat I wondered why she whould sit in the back rather than be in the front with Jared but after looking at Jake's height I knew he wouldn't be able to sit in the back his legs were to long and whould have to bend akwardly. I smiled at Kim as I buckled my seatbelt which she returned tiredly

"Hi Ava"Kim whispered looking like she had just woken up.

"are you alright Kim you look really tired"I asked concerned looking at the dark circles under her eyes

Kim nodded her eyes closed as she yawned

"yeah I stayed up till midnight doing my homework on hamlet I am so tired"

"so Ava"Jared got my attention as he started the car before driving from my house

"I heard Jake stayed in your bedroom last night"

I blushed looking at Jake horrified that he whould tell them soul mate or not having a boy in your bed when you only started speaking to him for a couple of days sounding very slutty

"Jake"I exclaimed

"hey,hey"Jake quickly said as he glared at Jared who was laughing before looking at me

"I can't help it when we're in wolf form we hear each others thoughts"

"what"I mumbled paling,that was something he didn't mention before.

"the joys of being a wolf"Jared snickered but a tired glare from Kim made him stop immediately and look back at the road

"that's great"I nodded to myself smiling and looked at Jake

"could of told me earlier though"

"I whould of told you...soon"he winced trailing off

"hmm hmm"I hummed raising a eyebrow and looked out the window watching the passing green scenery amused when I saw Jake punch Jared in the arm scowling and put my hand on his shoulder rubbing it letting him know that I wasn't mad at him which made him relax.

I leaned back in my seat snuggling into the car seat-which smelled like peppermint-and turned around when I felt Kim looking at me

"how does it feel"Kim asked me

"knowing everything"

"I don't think I can find words to decribe how I feel everything I ever knew is being changed but I kinda like it"I smiled glancing to Jake who smiled too obviously listening to our conversation. It was like that for the whole ride to school with Kim and I talking while Jared and Jake sat in silence content to just hear our conversation.

I cringed into my seat as we parked in the school parking lot I half wanted to skip school altogether today but that whould only make my father more angry and I really didn't want that.

"time to face the firing squad"I said sarcastically unbuckling my seat belt

"hey don't worry your a wolf girl now we'll protect you"Jared spoke up cutting of the engine I sent him a grateful smile before glancing back out the window and took a deep breath,I felt small delicate hands take mine making me look over to Kim's wide compassionate eyes

"don't worry like Jared said your a wolf girl now and we look after each other"Kim told me squeezing my hands before letting go and grabbing Jared's hand who held the door out for her.

I was about to reach for my own door handle but stopped as the door opened revealing Jake smiling down at me

"ready to go"he asked me

"more than ever wolf boy"I said grabbing the warm hand he held out, pulling me out of the car away from the protection that kept me from all the stares,I cuddled into Jake's side keeping my eyes on the ground as I blushed already feeling the prickling stares as Jake me over to Paul and Alexis stood talking to Embry and Mia.

"yo man"Paul nodded to Jared doing a fist pump as they stood in a circle,my back thankully to the school.

"Ava can you come with me to my locker I have to get my books"Mia asked me from Embry's side a small smile lightening up her soft features

"yeah"I nodded nervously

I didn't want to go, going meant passing everyone to get into school but I swallowed up some courage and agreed.

Mia's smile larger pleased before pecking Embry on the cheek before coming over to me grabbing my arm but before she could pull me away Jake kissed me on the lips making them tingle and I fought the urge to touch my lips before following Mia as we trekked past the staring faces in silence

"It's nice to see Jake happy"Mia spoke up as we walked into the school.

"why wouldn't he be happy, I mean I can't even imagine him not happy"I confessed as we stopped in front of her locker as she opened it

"well he didn't like the fact that he couldn't see Bella anymore, I get why though he was helping her, from what Embry told me she's practically like a zombie after that...Cullen left her than there's Quil he must feel like everyones leaving them but they said he's going to phase soon"she quickly said without taking a breath

I gave her a shocked look, for a girl who acted shy she could defiantly talk a lot,Mia must of saw my shock because she ducked her head flushing

"Uh sorry when I start talking I can't really stop"

"Oh it's okay you'll get along great with one of my friends Bethany"I shrugged

"you said my name"Bethany chirped skipping over to us wearing all bright colours hugging me tightly before letting go as I took a gulp of air.

"hi I'm Bethany"A bright grin covering her elvish features as she smothered a suprised Mia into a hug

"oh"Mia said suprised patting Bethany akwardly on the back

"hi I'm Mia"

"I know you date one of the giants"Bethany nodding as she let Mia go

"giants"Mia trailed off with a confused face

"that's what Bethany calls them"I told her biting back a laugh as the bell rang signalling time for class, Bethany grabbed my arm pulling me away from Mia

"see you later"I promised waving as I was pulled along by Bethany to our Science class

Science was even worse if that was possible,everyone was staring at me and whispering behind there hands even the science teaher Mrs Taron a chubby woman who I greatly detested was giving me disgusted looks making me want to go up and punch her face but I kept my hands on my sides knowing even though it whould greatly satisfy me I whould get into trouble and right now I couldn't get into trouble, the only good thing was Bethany who happily chatted with me and that Kim and Alexis had the class with me.

I was intensely relieved when the bell rang, I waved quickly over to Kim and Alexis shouting a quick bye as I grabbed Bethany's arm and practically ran out I dodged the overcrowded halls so I wouldn't get many stares and went in other directions when I saw the door to History I nearly darted to the door but was stopped by a hand that catched my arm stopping me and Bethany who I still hadn't let go I whipped around my mouth open ready to tell the person off but stopped when I saw who it was

John and Sophia stood there looking at me with intense gazes if I wasn't so annoyed I whould of been at least a bit afraid of my life.

"what do you want"I growled glaring at them

"I'm your best friend Ava why wouldn't I talk to you"Sophia pouted innocently but her eyes shined with malice

"no you forgot Sophia she rather be friends with those freaks"John chuckled his bright green eyes locked on mine

"you don't get to decide my life for me anymore if I want date or hangout with them I can"I stated before looking at Sophia

"and you, you decided that that our friendship wasn't as strong as I thought your the one who destroyed it so stop acting like your my best friend"I sniffed

"whatever we had here"I pointed in between the three of us"is over"

I pulled Bethany back to the history door but was pulled back by a John's strong grip on my arm nearly twisting it

"let me go"I hissed my eyes darting around to see if anyone whould help and growled in frustration when I saw no one was in the hallway anymore.

"no your going to stop doing whatever our doing with those freaks than your going to come back with us"John ordered me like I was his slave

"I can't really do that when Jake's my boyfrined John"I huffed trying to get my arm back only exceeding to tighten John's grip making me wince

"your dating that freak"John hissed a vein popping out on his forehead

I was about to shout at him but I found myself being pushed back from John's grip into Bethany I saw my saviour was Jake who had a grip on John's arm a glare set on his stone face

"don't you ever touch her again"Jake spat through clenched teeth as he quivered,I instantly went into panic although I whould of loved to see John get his face punched in I didn't want Jake to phase and hurt someone

"Jake"I ran up putting a hand on his bicep,he quickly stopped shaking but the the glare on his face didn't go away as he looked at a pained John who was cringing at the grip of Jake's hand on his arm

"it's okay let go"I demanded softly after some seconds Jake finally let go throwing John's arm away from him like he burned him,John gave us one final glare before pulling a sneering Sophia away

Jake didn't say a word grabbing me into a hug,breathing my hair before letting me go but kept his hand in mine

"let's go to class"he murmered


	14. Billy Black

The rest of the day went calmly which was pleasing, I found myself not noticing the stares and whispers when it was lunch. I sat with Jake and the rest of the wolf pack and imprints after promising Kaylee that I whould sit with Aiden,Bethany and her tomorrow,Kaylee had just hugged me and said she didn't mind and had already heard what had happened before History she wasn't the only one that had heard by money that I had seen getting passed around with whispers of Jake and John's name obviously betting on them in maths Aiden sat next to me ignoring John who was waving him over to Sophia and the other popular students in the class, even though I was thankful that he stayed beside me I told him to over to Josh and was suprised when he shook his head and said

"I can't hang with a dude who roughs up girls, goes against my morals"

Jake had become my personal space heater by the end of the day as the wind got stronger creating a cold chill I wasn't the only one that used there boyfriend or imprint for warmth as I saw Alexis basically snuggled into Paul side though he didn't seem to mind as he kept a protective arm around her. It was unusual but nice to see what used to be a violent person look so sweet and gentle even if it was just for Alexis.

I had huddled close to Kim in Jared's car as we both nearly fell asleep on eachother, Kim had gone to sleep as soon as the engine of the car started her head on my shoulder I envied her right now that she could go to sleep while I was tired I was too nervous to go to sleep,butterflies in my stomach as Jared drove us too Jake's house to drop me and Jake off where I whould meet Jake's father the man that had cared and looked after Jake since his mother had died when he was nine years old,I wanted Jake's father too like me I didn't know how I whould feel if he didn't than there was the baggage of my mother and Evan Black Jake's father younger brother. I felt slightly at ease that his sisters wouldn't be there Rebecca and Rachel the twins, Rachel was off at collage while Rebecca was married to a pro surfer in Hawaii.

Thinking of my mother made me bring up the memories of last night. My stomach dropped, the very thing I never wanted to do was disappoint my father and last night I did it with only a few words I wondered what he whould do if he found out about the other things I've done the secrets I've kept from him. I've done things that my father wouldn't approve of I've tried a smoke but ending nearly coughing my lungs out and promised never to do it again, I've gone to parties and gotton drunk to wake up with hangovers and again promised that I whould only drink on special occasions not liking spending my whole day with my head down the toilet,I wasn't the perfect little girl and I didn't want to be. I wanted to hate my father but I couldn't it was to much effort but I was sad that my father didn't like Jake I was like another girl with a boyfriend there dad wanted to like even though my boyfriend could turn into a ten foot wolf that hunted vampires.

I was broken out of my thoughts as the car came to a sudden jolt making me blink out of my daze state seeing that we were parked infront of Jake's house.

I moved Kim's head gently so that it rested on the window-Kim not waking up-as I unbuckled my seatbelt grabbing my bag and started to get out of the car following Jake who was already out of the car streching just as I was about to shut the car door I waved at Jared and smiled

"Thanks"

Jared nodded flashing me a grin before driving off as I stepped back after shutting the door. I smiled as I felt the warm arms of Jake around me pulling me to his chest which I happily snuggled into

"your worried about meeting my dad"Jake said or more stated,I frowned remembering he whould of heard my heart that was was beating fast with nerves

"I'm starting not too like this wolf abilities"I grumbled embarrassed

Jake's chest rumbled as he chuckled making me close my eyes and smile,I liked the sound of his laugh.

"you don't have to worry about my dad he's harmless"he said amused

"hey I thought you were suppose to make me happy right now laughing at me is so not helping"I murmered but there was an underlining tone of amusement that leaked out of my voice

"Sure,sure"he smirked pulling me to the door of his house and opening it.

As we stepped inside I could instantly smell of fish making me wrinkle my nose-I was allergic to fish-and the noise of the television on I was dragged by Jake who walked over to the loungeroom setting my bag and his down on the floor

"Dad"he called out

I stared around the house as we waited for Jake's father for something to take my mind off I squinted my eyes as I was a picture of a woman on the mantel and walked closer distancing myself from Jake, stopping infront of the picture. My first thought was that the woman who grinned from the picture frame was a natural beauty, my second thought was this woman was Jake's mother she had Jake's bright grin and sharp cheekbones with russet skin and black wavy hair her eyes...I narrowed my own eyes and looked closer. They were grey the same exact grey as the little girl in my dream.

"My wife Sarah"A deep voice said making me loose my concentration and look around to see a man that must of been Jake's father, Billy Black. He was heavyset, with a deeply wrinkled face and dark russet skin with black eyes and the same soft brown eyes as Jake's though Billy's had more age and intellect in them he looked happy for someone who was in a wheelchair.

"she's beautiful"I told him looking back at the picture

"she was wasn't she"he smiled sadly his eyes distant before brightening up looking at me

"and you must be Ava Moore Jake won't shut up about you"his grin cheeky

"dad"Jake whined sending him a pleading look that made me laugh lightly deciding that it wasn't as bad meeting Jake's father than I thought

"and you must be Billy Black"I smiled walking forward,I watched curiously as Billy grabbed my hand of it was another person I whould of ripped my hand away but I felt comfort being close to Billy feeling like he was someone I could trust.

"Your beautiful"Billy complimented making me blush"I don't see why you date my son though"

Jake laughed shaking his head and grabbed my side"okay old man get your hands of my girlfriend"

Billy raised his hands innocently chuckling before rolling over to the kitchen calling over his shoulder

"I was just cooking up some fish,do you want some Ava"

"no thanks I'm allergic"I told him

"that's horrible you'll never be able to try Harry Clearwater famous fish"Billy shook his head looking sad for me

I winced at the word Clearwater reminding me of Seth and Leah before putting on a forced smile, it didn't work since I saw Jake frown at me concerned out of the corner of my eye

"you know what dad me and Ava are going out to the shed"Jake said already pulling me out of the house and down the path to the shed not stopping to hear something from Billy

"why did you wince when my Dad said Clearwater"he asked

"well you already know me and Emily are close"I said getting a nod from Jake"well I was also close to the Clearwaters but with the Leah-Sam-Emily triangle it just went downhill when I decided to talk to Emily, Leah and Seth labeled be a traitor and ignored me since than"

"Leah has to get over it"he frowned, I suddenly felt defensive for Leah

"hey, Leah got the short end of the stick in the imprint and when she has to hear that her ex boyfriend is going to get married to her used to best friend it has to hurt,god she doesn't get why they whould that to her she doesn't know that Emily and Sam are soulmates all she knows is that her boyfriend dumped her for her cousin, I can't even imagine how she feels she probably wondered if the reason Sam picked Emily is because she's better she properly was finding all this faults for herself, if it was me I whould be a mess but Leah...Leah's strong"I stated strongly nearly snapping at Jake

There was a uncomfortable silence as we walked to the shed,I wanted to apologise to Jake say sorry for snapping at him, to tell him that I was only defending Leah but it was like my mouth was sewn shut.

"do you"He gulped loudly"do you think the imprint is a horrible thing"

"O-Of course not I'm happy that you imprinted on me Jake"I sighed

"I was just trying to get you too see from Leah's side that sometimes the imprint no matter how good it is people can get hurt"

"I think I get what your talking about"he mumbled as we stood under the cover of the shed even though we knew that he didn't get it and just wanted me to be happy

I sat down on the half built rabbit and looked at him,Jake seemed to in his element amongst the tools and metal parts in the garage

"If you weren't a wolf what whould you do in the future, what did you want to be"I asked curiously

"I don't know...well me,Embry and Quil always talked about opening our own garage you know,but I guess that won't happen anymore,what about you what do you want to do Kim told me your going to Washington State Collage"he said playing with some of the tools near us

"yeah after school, will it be bad if I went to Collage..."I trailed off worriedly

"it whould take time getting used to but I know you want to go and it whould make you happy"he murmured glancing at me from under his eyelashes

I smiled at him falling harder for him he was just...perfect

"okay don't laugh"I warned"ever since I was a little kid I wanted to be a photographer"

"I thought that, you always have that camera near you"he chuckled

I smiled getting up from the half built car and walked to him grabbing his hands and putting them on my waist

"so how exactly are you getting me home"I asked frowning cautiously as Jake's eyes brightened and smirked glancing over to the motorcycles I started shaking my head

"no,no there's is no way I'm going on one"


	15. Death Machine

Everything around me was blurred. I could barely see the towering trees of La Push as we raced passed on the deserted road on a motorcycle,something that was huge,dangerous and faulty but I still sat on the motorcycle my arms tightly wrapped around Jake's waist. I wouldn't admit but speeding past on a motorcycle was exhilarating,as much as I wanted to close my eyes I kept them open even if the harsh wind was hurting my eyes.

I had been totally against going on the motorcycle or as I liked to call it death machine warning Jake that if he didn't come with another option I whould walk home, I didn't really think it through becuase I knew that I whould never make it to my house from Jake's and I would of gotton frost bite. But after some sweet words and chaste kisses from Jake I forgot my cause of not going onto the motorcycle and concentrated on him and when he had asked me again about going on the motorcycle, and me dazed from the slow kisses nodded and mumbled a yes just wanting to kiss him again, before remembering what I said when he pulled back with a smug grin.

Please don't let dad be home I thought. If my dad saw me on a motorcycle wrapped around Jake I was sure he whould of pulled me off yelling at me for the whole neighbourhood to hear and grounded me till I was a old withered lady. I tightened my hold on Jake as he turned a sharp corner biting my lip to stop myself from screaming from what I don't know it could be because I was scared of falling off or that I was just a tiny bit excited,no it was defiantly the fear I thought as I let out a shrill scream

I knew that Jake was doing this on purpose, taking sharp turns since when ever I screamed or tightened my hold on him, his chest rumbled as a deep laugh came from his mouth, if his laugh hadn't been so nice to hear I whould of told him too shut it but his laugh was addicting, so childlike and carefree I didn't want to stop it even if I had to go through the feeling off like I was going to fall of the motorcycle.

I sighed in relief as Jake started to pull into my neighbourhood. As we stopped in font of my house I didn't let go of Jake, I wasn't actually sure if I could if I tried.

"ah I'm kinda stuck"I stuttered embarrassed as Jake chuckled grabbing my arms and pulling them on his waist

"that was fun wasn't it"he said as he pulled me off the motorcycle,I glared at him hearing the mocking tone he was using

"oh yeah totally fun"I sarcastically said, the thought of hitting Jake around the head sounded good right now but I whould get hurt me the weak human and Jake the freakishly stong werewolf

I turned my head as I heard the familiar loud engine of my mothers red Honda coming up the road and gulped feeling suddenly sick grabbing blindly for Jake's hand and turned to him smiling weakly

"looks like your going to meet one of my parents after all"I gave him a small smile I was feeling dizzy and hot all at the same time I was worried about my mothers reaction to Jake even if she did defend Jake against my dad last night how whould she be seeing Jake, her first loves nephew

"come on"I murmered pulling Jake along with me too Mom's car where she was getting out

"Mom,hey"I waved with my hand that was not wrapped around Jake's nervously

Mom smiled at me weakly, I frowned as I saw dark circles under her eyes obviously she hadn't had enough sleep last night after the fight with dad the way she dragged her feet and how her shoulders were hunched forward told me that she was very tired and also very upset. I felt a sudden stab of hate for my father for making mom this way if it ever came to picking between my mom and dad I whould always pick mom she was always the one that looked after me.

"hey sweetie whose this"Mom asked looking at the hulking figure of Jake who stod akwardly behind me

"This is Jake Mom, he was just dropping me off"I told her watching as Mom's eyes travelled to the Motorcycle that was parked on the street

"Of course Blacks and there motorcycles"Mom chuckled fondly, seeming to forget about us as she looked at the motorcycle with a small smile caught up in her thoughts

"Mom"I called out warily,making Mom's head snap to us again with a startled expression

"oh uh"Mom stuttered before clearing her throat"it's nice to meet you Jake"

"you too Mrs Moore"Jake scratched the back of his neck looking nervous, I smiled slightly amused that Jake was nervous about my Mom

"Don't worry Jake she's harmless"I recited what he told me when I was meeting his father getting a annoyed look from him

Mom chuckled her face lightening up"Call me Mary"

"Mary"Jake nodded to himself smiling starting too loose the tightness he had on my hand.

"well I'm going to go get the mail"Mom pointed to the full mailbox"you should start saying goodbye before your father comes home"

"thanks mom"I smiled at her,she smiled back before trudging over to the mailbox

I turned to Jake wrapping my arms around his waist putting my head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat-_thump,thump,thump__-_and sighed snuggling closer into his warmth not wanting to leave him

"will you come tonight"I asked my words muffled by the his chest, Jake leant his cheek on mine bringing me closer to him

"if you want me too"he said sounding hopefull

"the window will be open for you"I told him, relieved he whould be with me later

Jake leant back making me look up as he kissed my forehead gently and touched his face to my hair breathing it

"I love you"he muttered

I froze the words that passed his lips, something I wanted to hear for so long had been finally said with a strong conviction no waver in his voice that whould of told me he wasn't sure but he was, I felt an explosion of passion in me and I opened my mouth

"I love you too"I sniffed closing my eyes as I felt a lone tear travel down my cheek and was caught by Jake's finger as he brushed it away before giving me a lingering kiss and running to his motorcycle and speeding off with me watching longingly for him too come back.

I turned around and walked back into the house the front door already open since mom was inside and moved to the kitchen where mom was opening the mail,I sat down dizzy again but not becaus of nerves but because of Jake, he always left me feeling high. I sighed smiling as I leant on my hand. And looked up as I heard Mom chuckle.

"what"I asked self consciously parting my hair down

"Your so happy"Mom noted"last night I doubted by reasons for defening Jacob against with what your father said about me only wanting to get close to a person who was related to Evan, I kinda believed him but...seeing you and him together I made the right decision to defend him I've never seen you so happy and i'll be damned if someone is going to ruin your happiness"

"Mom"I murmered touched at her passionate words, grabbing her hand stilling her movements"Thank you, I-...if you weren't here I whould of crazy, and your right I am really happy with Jake, I love him"

"Loves a big word sweetie"Mom reminded me gently

"than it's big enough for Jake"I stated softly, Mom looked at me her eyes trailing my face with a gentle but sad gaze

"god you remind me of myself just like I was with...Evan I don't want you hurt"Mom worriedly said lightly fretting for my well being like she always did.

"I won't get hurt, I promise"I told her, Jake couldn't hurt me without hurting himself.

Mom smiled taking her hand out of mine going back to opening the mail with. I sighed watching knowing that I had a handfull of homework in my bedroom that I didn't want to start on and decided I whould just stay here until I was bored enough to do homework

"oh look"Mom said breaking the silence that had came over us holding a square latter which had good markings on it with my name on it, I looked at it confused having no idea what it was but mom seemed to know by the knowing look she gave me

"what is it"I asked warily eyeing the envelope like it was going to explode for all I know it could of.

"it's your debutante letter"Mom smirked her eyes lightening up amused as I groaned loudly and held out my hand regretfully waiting for her too hand it for me.

As she put the horrible letter in my hand I opened the frilly seal knowing I couldn't back out anymore

_Dear Miss Moore_

_On June the 20st the debutante ball will be hold showing you as a mature lady we hope to see you there_

_The Ladies Of Debutante's_

I threw the letter on the table rolling my eyes,I nearly forgot about that stupid debutante ball.

"uh"I put my hands on the bench pushing myself up"you know what the homework on my table sound better for some reason"

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom mom's laugh mocking me,I turned on the light too my bedroom walking over to the homework that sat innocently on my desk and walked over and was suprised to see my computer blinking telling me that I had a message, sitting down I clicked on the mouse making my inbox opening up and clicked on the image of the letter that had a number one floating over it

Dear little dove,

I have missed you too, I miss your laughter, and I miss telling you our witch ancestors stories you don't have to visit me I'm coming down for your birthday remember.

I love you

Your old grandma

I stared at the message shocked, she's coming down for my birthday but that wasn't for...oh my god I thought shooting out of my seat and ran overto the calender in my room and looking at it putting my finher on the date June the 11th my birthday it was only a week left to my birthday


	16. A little happiness in the year

Dinner that night was a tense affair, I didn't even look at my dad who had surprisingly came home for dinner, mom was lost in her own thought properly thinking of Evan Black by the small longing and sad smile she had on her lips. Even though my father was silent not saying a word to me or mom I knew he was still angry by the way his shoulders were tense, I whould always joke and say that they were his brooding shoulders but right now I didn't have the heart to joke to scared to break the heavy tension that eloped the table.

I waited for Jake in my bed, the window open for him to climb in but after watching the window for several minutes my eyes started to flutter tiredness creeping up on me,after countless times rubbing my eyes to keep them open they shut,in my half sleepiness state I had felt the bed shift weighing down as a warm body layed next to me wrapping a heavy arm around my waist,the pull in my chest vanished, feeling lighter as I shuffled closer to the warmth putting my hands on a hard baseless chest smiling,knowing Jake was there.

"I want to hold you and never let go"I murmered tiredly before letting sleep overtake me but before it could I heard a gentle whisper

"you will never have to let go"

Four days. Four more days till my birthday, the day when I whould say goodbye to being sixteen and hello to seventeen. When I was a little girl all I wanted was to grow up but now growing up sounded terrible it was like my life was flashing past me it was scary the thought, I was only a teenager, still young in adults eyes and here I was fretting about being old I vaguely wondered what I whould be like when I twenty or thirty.

Jake had found out about my birthday, exclaiming that I should of told him, I was guilty for not telling Jake. The reason I didn't tell him was becuase I was getting older while he whould stay a attractive muscular boy , age was just a number to him he whould still be a sixteen year old to me numbers were telling me that I was aging my youth slowly going away. I told him shyly why I hadn't told him about my upcoming birthday and he had taken me in his arms mumbling how idiotic I was, asking me if he looked like a sixteen year old. He was right of course he looked nothing like a sixteen year old more at the age of twenty. He explained to me that he had already aged so when he stopped phasing he wouldn't look younger than he was suppose to be.

Bethany had happily started party plans ignoring my warnings of not over doing it and had even gotton a reluctant Kaylee to join, Aiden had helped too seeing a possibility of getting drunk and taking a girl home making me roll my eyes I felt sorry for the girl who whould date him in the future. All I knew was that my birthday party was going to be on La Push beach and that everyone was invited except Sophia and Josh, Bethany was very secretive. I was happy really that they were all planning this for me and was actually eager wanting to unwind, I whould need it before my birthday party at La Push beach my dad had decided that everyone in the family come down and celebrate my birthday including Grandma Lucy and Grandad James the very people I detested the most in my dads family of course I couldn't forget auntie Terry and auntie Edna the people that came right after, they were my dads older sisters and were pure evil.

The only thing I was looking forward to that home party was that I whould be seeing aunt Tessa and my cousin Malcom who was the same age as me, aunt Tessa was mom's younger sister and had been living in Scotland with Malcom, Tessa's husband and Malcom's father wasn't in the picture anymore after leaving them when Malcom was four but Tessa was gratefull always saying that he was a horrible man,I couldn't forget Grandma Susan who had told me over the phone that she had a very special gift for me making eager for her to get to La Push

I had gotton closer too the wolf pack even considering them like a second family sometimes I had forgot they were werewolves that hunted vampires if you got past the hot temperature and how strong they were you whould think they were normal humans who had an obsession with weight lifting but I was always reminded when they ran out of the house when ever they caught a vampire's scent especially the red head vampire, Victoria she had killed two more hikers and Forks, thinking it was bears had decided to to put together a hunting party to go to kill them but La Push didn't join no matter what Charlie Swan the sherif said.

Sophia and John hadn't spoke to me since Wednesday after what happend with Jake. I was fine with not talking to John but with Sophia ignoring me it was like a stab in the heart, I was starting to get over it but after eleven years of friendship it was hard. I was getting closer to Kaylee,Bethany and Aiden and was finding out things I never knew before Bethany was actually very smart and just liked to play with naive girl so she seemed more innocent she was also a huge girly girl and loved bright colours but I already knew that, Kaylee liked to wear gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and was in love with accessories and Aiden was a total softy with little kids especially with his little sister Maya who was four years old.

I sat next to Bethany as she planned my birthday,we were at her house. Her parents were out leaving us to plan or well Bethany plan while I nodded agreeing with whatever she said

"Bethany, why are you trying so hard for my birthday party? Not that I don't mind"I asked

"I just want this birthday party to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits."Bethany said making me stare at her the innocents was lost as her her wide light blue eyes staring at me with such seriousness.

I cleared my throat and shook my head slighty before smiling at her and grabbed the book she was holding which held all my birthday plans"okay let's plan my birthday"

I sat in my bedroom facing Jake. It was the night before my birthday and I couldn't go to sleep not even Jake, who usually could calm me down with his presence alone but right now it wasn't working.

"I'm literarily freaking out"I admitted playing with Jake's fingers

"Why? I told you it doesn't matter if you grow older"Jake tried assured me

"No it's not that. It's just my family are going to be in the same room altogether, including Grandma Susan who hates my dad and the feelings mutual."I explained half amused and half annoyed

"It'll be alright"Jake smiled moving so he could lay beside me pulling me down with him so my head layed on his chest.

"If you say so"I muttered

"I do say so"Jake murmured back to me


	17. Birthday girl

I opened my eyes as I felt a small chill come into the room. Jake wasn't beside me anymore, his side of the bed was still warm telling me he only just left. I pushed the blanket off me, climbing out of my bed and walked over to the window shutting it. The weather was normal just like it was nearly every other day, the sky's were dark and grey no sun in sight. I stretched walking back to bed before getting in, snuggling deeper into my bed inhaling Jake's smell that was still there in my sheets.

Just as I was about to close my eyes my alarm went off telling me loudly that it was time for me to get out of bed and get ready for school. I sighed getting out of bed again and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and walked to the bathroom and got into the shower, staying in there till the water got cold.

I stood in front of the mirror hair drying my hair. I turned it off as I heard something before jogging to my room seeing my phone going off and opened it

"Hello"I said into the phone walking back to the bathroom an putting lip gloss on smacking my lips together

"Hey, Birthday Girl"Bethany's voice chirped

"Oh my god. I totally forgot it was my birthday"I exclaimed into then phone. My reflection in the mirror looking shocked

"Only you Ava could forget your own birthday, especially with the most amazing party at La Push beach I've planned"Bethany laughed cheerfully

"listen I'll see you at school. Jake is going to be here to pick me up with Paul"I said walking out of thr bathroom and out my brown jacket on and walked down staires

"Okay,Okay. I'll see you later say hey too muscles for me"Bethany giggled before hanging up. I out my cell phone in my jean pocket and grabbed a granola bar, something light to eat for breakfast. I pushed the curtain aside as I heard a car horn and waved smiling as I saw Paul's car and got my bag and ran outside.

"hey birthday girl"Alexis kissed me on the cheek hugging my side as I got into the car buckling the seat belt

"Hey"I smiled pushing a lock of my hair back as I sent a smile too Jake

"here this mine and Paul's gift for you"Alexis handed me a rectangular wrapped gift to me"open it"

I laughed ripping the wrapping paper of revealing a book, The Most Known Photography.

"thanks"I grinned patting Alexis on the arm"it's great"

"we didn't know what to get you, but Jake wouldn't shut up about how much you loved to take photos so...we got you this"Alexis explained

"I love it"I promised putting it in my bag carefully

"you better like it. It cost fifty dollars"Paul complained huffing

"Paul"Alexis scolded

"nice to see you too Paul"I smiled cheerfully at him. Me and Paul had a love-hate relationship, It was better then the rest where Paul practically ignores or insults them. People may have found Paul annoying with his smart ass attitude but I found it refreshing.

"Oh and Jake. Bethany says hey"I told Jake who smiled. Him and Bethany were close, well as close as they could be with Jake's secret.

"are you guys coming to my birthday party at La Push beach"I asked eagerly.

"We can't. It's to dangerous with all the drunk teenagers we could easily get angry. And since all these humans whould be together it would be easy for the red-head to come and kill a person so Sam is having us all on patrol"Jake said making me deflate and feel guilty

"so your saying my birthday party is a bad idea"I asked or more like stated"people can get hurt"

"No. Everything's going to be okay, we'll be there keeping an eye on things the red-head won't get past us"Jake assured me quickly. Even with Jake's assurance I still felt wary, scared that something could go wrong tonight.

Everyone chatted around the car as we drove to school, me and Paul exchanging witty insults and comebacks making Jake and Alexis exchange looks. Alexis and Jake nearly ran out of the car as we parked in the school parking lot, Paul and me following them slowly still exchanging witty comebacks.

I walked down the hallway waving and smiling to the people who yelled out happy birthday to me. I smiled as I saw Kaylee leaning on my locker wearing her usually hippy trend clothes and walked as fast as my legs would let me.

"Kaylee"I smiled hugging her tightly

"hey, you know for someone whose birthday is today you don't look to cheery"Kaylee said looking at me. I frowned opening my locker growling under my breath

"you know what I'm not very cheery. It could be because random strangers are yelling out happy birthday to me or it could be because after school when I get home my whole entire family will be there"I instantly felt guilty by the hurt look on Kaylee's face

"Look"I sighed"I didn't mean to snap at you I'm just really,really stressed right now"

"It's alright"Kaylee brushed it off"I mean if I had a family like yours, I'm pretty sure I whould of killed myself"

"thanks for that ounce of confidence"I said sarcastically

"Ava"Bethany exclaimed running down the hall. I didn't know how she did it since she was wearing heels.

"Today is going to be great I can just feel it"Bethany squealed holding my arms tightly

"Bethany calm down. Anyone would think it was your birthday"Kaylee laughed untangling me from Bethany

"I can't help it. This birthday is the only thing that can let La Push teenagers unwind"Bethany saying like it was a big deal

"Excuse me. But I need a date for the birthday party and I can see Jason, tootles"Bethany wiggled her fingers at us before strutting over to an average sized boy with brown hair who seemed happy with Bethany's attention

I laughed turning too Kaylee who was rolling her eyes fondly at our best friend

"so is Aiden here"I asked shutting my locker and walked with Kaylee to English as the bell went

"Yep. Said he'll see you later...I have to tell you something"Kaylee quickly said stopping us from walking making people walk around us

"what, what is it"I asked curiously

Kaylee bit her lip looking at me with her dark grey eyes"Well you know how I usually stay late at school getting tutored for Maths...well when I was going home I walked past a classroom and I heard this noises"

"Uh, stop right there I don't need to hear any sex stories"I groaned grimacing

"No. You have to hear this when I glances indeed the room there were two people making out...it was Sophia and John"Kaylee said trailing off watching me warily

I gasped bringing my hand to my mouth covering it. Even if I didn't have anymore romantica feeling's for John anymore I felt...hurt. Me and Sophia promised never to date or do anything with eachothers exes it was like a vow to eachother and she broke it.

"why"I gulped"why are you telling me this"

"because you have a good life right now and I don't want you screwing it up because Sophia wants to be friends with you"Kaylee explained

"I'll never let her back in"I promised her and...I promised me too


	18. Missing

I'm torn between killing myself or killing the people around me, but with my horrible luck the people I killed would come back to haunt me.

Sitting in a room that was hot,stuffy and cramped and having family members you didn't even like around you was gruesome. It was even more gruesome when you had two people you really didn't like sitting on each side of you talking your ear off.

Grandmother Lucy a tall woman towering over everyone in our family even some of the men with eagle like black eyes that criticised everyone and everything around her, her hair was cut in a layered bob shaping her oval face, makeup coated her face so heavily I was suprised she could still speak. Grandmother Lucy was the most critical and most hard too please woman with a fork tongue ready too lash out at anyone she didn't find suitable to be near her.

Grandfather James was a very big headed, bed tempered, bossy and the most excruciating person I had ever had the pain to know of. I didn't trust my Granfather James he was very devious and loved to cheat people around. He worked as a very important businessman down in Seattle which he loved to brag about to anyone who crossed his path. He was a short, pudgy man with sausage like fingers and grubby fingernails, he was very proud of the moustache he grew always combing it.

I reached for the plate mom handed me but was intercepted my Grandmother Lucy who took the plate pushing it too Granfather James who eagerly grabbed it from her, stuffing his face with the chocolate birthday cake,crumbs falling onto his stomach that poked out.

"Now Mary dear, we can't have Ava putting on any weight can we? We want her too fit into her debutante dress, don't want her looking like a whale"Grandmother Lucy scolded in her high pitch falsetto voice,making mom backtrack away from us a fake smile on her face, the nice smelling cake going with her.

"Oh, get some food into my little dove. I mean we don't want her too be too skinny do we Lucy"Grandma Susan smiled innocently giving a pointed look to Grandmother Lucy very,very skinny frame

I looked down hiding my smile from everyone's view catching Grandma Susan's wink in my direction.

Grandma Susan stood up holding out a withered hand to me, ignoring the glares of Grandmother Lucy, simply smiling like everything was okay"now I would like to talk to my Granddaughter, alone outside. I still have to give her my gift"

"Alright Mom. But don't stay to long we still have other birthday gifts to open"Mom said lightly warning Grandma Susan who simply batted the warning like a fly

"Oh we won't be that long, Mary"Grandma Susan soothed Mom who looked already frazzled, Grandma Susan put her old,dainty withered hand into mine pulling outside,closing the door behind us

"Now. Let me look at you properly"Granma Susan smiled putting her hands on my ckeeks gently"You've grown up so much"

I smiled grabbing her hands and pulled them down putting them between us"I've missed you so much Grandma. I feel horrible about not talking too you in ages"

"It's alright little dove. I know you've been busy with that Jacob boy"Grandma Susan chucked

"W-Wait how did you know that?"I stuttered asking, I hasn't told her about Jake and I'm sure mom hadn't either

Grandma Susan reached up tapping her temple smiling"I know things more than other people comes with being a witch"

She still believes she's a witch I thought.

"You still believe in that Grandma"I asked softly turning my head to the left, watching as the heavy rain pelted down

"You have to believe in something little dove"Grandma Susan softly said her shoulders sagging in obvious disappointment that I didn't ask about the witch line like I used too

"Do you...do you ever miss Grandad"I asked sheepishly knowing my Grandma was still sore after his death.

"I miss him so much but...when you've loved someone like I did with your grandfather, they'll stay in your heart forever"Grandma Susan smiled her bright brown eyes watering. I sniffed, I barely remembered my Grandad he had died in his sleep at the age of seventy but the stuff I did remember was that he used to smell like smoke from the cigars he liked and had brown-green eyes.

"I l-like Jake. But it's hard when dad hates him"I said turning back to Granda Susan whose tears had vanished.

"It's properly not nearly as big of a deal as your making it out to be" said Grandma Susan,her lips twitching.

"But it is"I threw my hands in the air exclaiming"he barely talks to me anymore and whenever he does speak he says how horrible the Blacks are or how more better John is for a boyfriend...and let me tell you John is nothing like Jake...with John our relationship was boring,dull with Jake there isn't any words I can decribe how I feel for him and that scares me"

"It's the scary choices that end up being the most worthwhile" said Grandma Susan, she put her hands on my shoulders making me face her head on"Do you love him"

"Of course"I quickly said without a second thought"but that's the point I've never felt like this"

"Your soulmates" said Grandma Susan. I looked at her suprised, the way she said it was like she knew, that she knew that me and Jake were soulmates bound together. I cleared my throat wanting to get past the whole soulmates thing

"What about mom she listened to her heart and look at her now. I don't know how she can smile after everything"I whispered glancing at the front door that barricaded us from everyone in the loungeroom

"smiling doesn't always mean you happy, sometimes it simply means your a strong person"said Grandma Susan

"so what's my birthday gift"I asked. Grandma Susan put her hand into her coat pocket and slowly pulled out a necklace, it wasn't flashy there was no diamonds or silver it was black and kinda bulky and in the middle was a stone it was clear blue nearly a pearly white and it was enticing.

I took it off Grandma Susan fingering the necklace, touching the stone it was smooth not rough like I thought it would be. I looked at Grandma Susan and hugged her"Thanks Grandma. It's beautiful"

"Thank you dear" thanked Grandma Susan"now turn around so I can out it on you" I gave Grandma Susan the necklace and turned around pulling my hair up"This necklace has been passed down from generation to generation. Nothing evil can hurt you, our ancestors put there magic into the stone protecting the wearers mind"

I smiled touching the necklace as Grandma Susan clasped it on and turned back to her"how come mom didn't get it" I asked.

"becuase your mother wasn't in danger she's perfectly safe. Your aunt had it but we both decided that it's your turn to have it" said Grandma Susan said

"So what. I'm in danger"I raised my eyebrow.

"Your Jacob will protect you. He was born too" smiled Grandma Susan before walking inside leaving me there stunned. Grandma Susan was a mystery that I wasn't ever going to find out. I shook my head glancing down at the stone that hanged innocently on my neck, and walked back inside closing the door behind me.

"Finally, thought you were never going to come back in" joked aunt Tessa. Aunt Tessa was beautiful, with wide blue-green eyes and small pouty lips and dark brown wavy long hair that brushed her shoulders she had a petite build,a small waist with short legs.

"What did grandma get you" said Malcom eagerly. He didn't look much like aunt Tessa the only thing her inherited was the dark brown wavy hair that he kept short. He was tall though not nearly as tall as Jake and the wolf pack, he had had the most strange eyes I had ever seen a dark silver. When I asked where he got them from aunt Tessa told me that every male in the family has dark silver eyes.

"A necklace."I answered. I remembered what I was going to ask when they had gotton there but the rest of the family had swept me up." Aunt Tessa can Malcom come to my party tonight, it's at La Push beach"

"Of course. It would get him away from those books" aunt Tessa joked agreeing.

"Mom,you know why I read those books" said Malcom. Aunt Tessa and Malcom looked at eachother knowingly, making me frown I felt like I was missing out on something.

"I don't see why you read. Books get you nowhere in life" aunt Edna sniffed. I rolled my eyes looking at my short,pudgy aunt. She was no beauty at all she was short and chubby with glasses and and had her black hair short and slicked back, but somehow she still thought she was beautiful.

"Exactly. You should be getting a job, getting money" aunt Terry agreed with her sister. She was the one with looks in the family, her long black hair pulled into a element bun. She was tall with a slim figure.

"Okay,let's open the presents" mom clapped her hands interrupting aunt Tessa who opened her mouth about to say something. Something insulting I thought as I sat down next to Grandmother Lucy who pushed a present to me which had bright pink wrapping on it and forced a smile on my face.

"Okay, no flirting with my friends or starting fights. Got it Malcom"I we're at La Push beach parked in the lot were many other cars were, I could here the music from here making me eager to get to my friends. But first I had to give Malcom some polite warnings.

"Yeah,yeah. Let's go" said Malcom opening the car door. I sighed and got out too walking to where the music was coming from. Wow I thought. Bethany defiantly knows how to throw a party, there to many people to count at my party they were all surrounded or near the huge bonfire that was keeping everyone warm. Half of them were already drunk I guessed as watched some dance to the loud music. I pushed my way through people, clearing a path for me and Malcom who bobbing his head up and down to the music. I nodded to the people who shouted at me happy birthday and smiled relieved as I saw my friends who were near the water.

"Come on. Over here" I shouted over the loud music pulling Malcom with me over to my friends

"Ava" squealed Bethany practically skipping to my side to give me a hug"your here. Isn't this great" she asked me

"Yeah, you did a good job all of you did" I sended Aiden and Kaylee a smile, the latter was too busy blushing glancing at Malcom who looked oblivious to Kaylee. I shook my head and sighed, too much drama.

"Here you go birthday girl, drink up" grinned Aiden passing me a can of alcohol, I looked at it warily and shrugged. I needed this, I needed too loosen up. I put my lips to the can and took a gulp,the alcohol burning my throat.

"Great"I said wincing as the stong after burn.

I groaned hugging my self to the toilet. It was a bad idea to drink as much as I did and now I faced the consequences, I was hungover with a horrible headache that was pounding against my head. Everyone went home I didn't mind that Dads's family went home but I did miss Mom's side of the family

"Sweetie,Ava" knocked mom.

"Come in"I croaked. The door swung open revealing my mom who looked distressed and worried."What. What's wrong"

"It's John. He's missing"


	19. I feel sorry for her

"seventeen-year-old John Cooper had gone missing on June the eleventh, three days ago. His deeply worried parents have told us that he was going to Seattle and never came back home, his car is a blue axis the plates are GYU-231-N1K if anyone had any news on his whereabouts please call 344225 back to you Glenn" said the brown headed female news reporter.

Three days and eleven hours. That's how long John's been missing, and I feel like it's all my fault. Maybe if I had invited him to my birthday party than he wouldn't of gone to Seattle, Kaylee told me not think like that. It wasn't my fault she would say. Bethany was upset as it, sobbing when every someone brought up she was always the sensitive one. Aiden, he didn't say much he acted like everything was alright , like his best friend hadn't gone missing but I knew under all that tough act he was hurting. And me, I don't what I felt when ever someone mentioned John I just felt numb.

Jake. Jake had been my rock, not leaving my side since I found out. The only time he really left was to do patrol. It was good...that he didn't leave my side much because when he did the nightmares started. It was always the same the thing. John as a vampire, launching himself at me with a terrifying, hungry face his eyes a dark black, I always woke up before he could puncture my neck with his sharp teeth, my mouth opened in a silent scream. Jake had asked countless times what I was having nightmares about, and countless times I told him it was nothing. I didn't want him to worry over some stupid dream I was having.

It was foggy Monday, when I was at Jake's. We were in his loungeroom laying on the couch watching re-runs on the television. I was basically swallowed by Jake's large frame as he hugged me to his chest, keeping me warm from the evening chill. My eyes were drooping, Jake's warmth was making me tired.

"Are you ever going to tell me about these nightmares" asked Jake, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

"One day probably. But not right now." I said, hoping that one day would never come."You never got too see Grandma Susan"

"I'm sure I'll see her one day, beautiful" said Jake, making me smile and turn so I could face him, our chest touchingly.

"I love you" I whispered, I would never get tired of saying that. And by Jake's reaction I knew he would never get over it either.

"I love you, too" said Jake, lowering his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, tangling my fingers in Jake's soft locks of hair, I shuffled closer so we were closer both moaning at the contact. I broke the kiss as I heard loud rumble of a car park outside, I was suprised really since it was raining and someone was actually braving to go outside.

"Whose that" I asked, leave Jake's arms and sat up smoothing my hair down.

"That's...that's sounds like Bella's car" said Jake, leaping up from the chair and pushed the curtain, looking outside"It is Bella's car what is she doing here"

"You have been avoiding her calls, Jake. She's probably worried about you" I said, standing next to him. Finally getting to see Bella in person. Through the rain could see she was very pale, dark brown hair that was under her hoodie, she was very skinny and short. As I stared at her I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she practically looked dead.

"Stay inside, Ava I don't want you in the rain and getting sick. The others are coming." said Jake, kissing my forehead and walking outside.

Even though it was wrong for me to earsdrop, I couldn't help myself from tiptoeing to the window near the door and lean next too it, not going close enough incase Jake would see me.

"You cut your hair off" I heard Bella's voice shout over the harsh rain."And got a tatoo"

"Bella..." Jake started to say but Bella voice cut over him sounding angry and upset making me cringe into the door.

"I thought you were too sick to come outside" Bella said" Or pick up the phone when I call"

"Go away" Jake said quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"What" Bella said sounding hurt. I moved as stealthily as I could looking in between the crack of Jake's house. Jake's fist were clenched and his face pulled into a bitter expression, and Bella's face me my heart go out for her she looked so...heartbroken.

"Go away" Jake repeated.

Bella shook her head staring at Jake"What happened to you? What's wro...?" Jake began to walk away making Bella stop and grab his arm turning him around" Hey! What happened? Did Sam get too you? Is that what's happening?,

Jake spoke up sounding angry"Sam's trying to help me. Don't blame him. But if you want somebody to blame, how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love? The Cullens"

I stilled my movements finding myself angry at Jake. Really did he have to bring them up when obviously Bella hadn't gotton over them. I winced as a particule loud thunder rumbled.

"I don't know what your talking about." Bella stuttered looking away.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been lying to everyone. Charlie...But you can't lie to me. Not anymore Bella" Jake said shaking his head.

"Jacob" Sam yelled. I jumped startled by Sam's voice not noticing that the wolf pack had emerged from the tree line watching Jake and Bella warily.

"Look Bella...we can't be friends anymore" Jake told Bella making me close my eyes. I knew of course that it would happen soon, Jake told me that they severed there ties to everyone except there imprints and the people who do know about the wold pack, but ight now I felt terribe. I knew the only thing that was keeping Bella barely alive was Jake.

"W-What Jake I know I've been horrible to you. But please don't do this" Bella stuttered out her voice breaking.

"It's not you" Jake said glancing back to the wolf pack. I looked back too, frowning concerned by the expressions on there faces.

"It's not you, it's me right" Bella said mockingly"Really"

"It's true" said Jake" It is me. I'm not...good. I used to be...a good kid. Not anymore. This doesn't even matter, alright? This is over"

"You can't, your my best friend. You promised me" Bella said pleading

"I know. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, Bella. And this is me keeping that promise. Go home. And don't come back. Or you're gonna get hurt" said Jake giving Bella one last look before running over to the waiting wolf pack. I stayed where I was watching Bella who stared after Jake with a pained look.

I sat on Jake's couch staring at the wall dazed. Bella had already left after a few minutes. Would Jake expect me to give up my friends like he did his. The other imprints barely talk to the friends they had before would I end up like them. Passing my friends with just a glance and a casuall wave. I now understood why Bethany was clingy to me maybe she had came up with the same notion aswell. I wouldn't. I couldn't give up my friends it would hurt to much and I just hoped that I never came to have to choose between my friends and Jake. I didn't really know which one I would choose.

I reached for my phone clicking on Kaylee's name and out the phone to my ear waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello..." Kaylee answered sounding annoyed.

"Uh hey it's Ava...I'm sorry if I called at a bad time" I trailed of uncertainly biting my lip.

"Oh no, it's not a bad time it's just my Mom you know with what happened with...John she's going crazy overprotective." Kaylee groaned. I smiled weakly, the disappearance of John was sending all the parents into overprotectiveness and had started to come with some theories of how he disappeare. My dad even had a theory that the wolf pack was behind it, making another screaming match between my parents happen and again mom defended Jake.

"Well I was thinking that maybe You, me, Beth and Aiden could go to the movies you know, try and relax you know" I said.

"Yeah I know...That's actually a great idea I need to unwind. And we don't hang out as much as we used to" Kaylee said with a bitter tone making me sigh into the phone.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. But I promise that I'm going to evenly share my time with everyone, I want everything to go back to the way it was" I whispered, before John's disappearance, before finding out werewolves and vampires exist. But I couldn't give being Jake's imprint.

"Yeah I think everyone wants that some time in life, but hey at least you have that hunk there for you" Kaylee said teasingly, even though I couldn't see her I just knew she had a grin on her face.

"Okay, I'm hanging up" I laughed" Bye"

"Bye" Kaylee chirped. I took the phone away from my ear as she hanged up and stood up, opening the door. I glanced around Jake's house before turning the light off and shutting the door


	20. Own person

It was dark by the time I got home. My parents cars weren't in the drive way telling me that they were still at work, I for one was happy for that. I felt so...happy after having a day with my friends I haven't felt like this in a long time. Sure being with Jake and the wold pack was great, but I always did yearn for my friends and after spending four hours with them I found out how much I actually missed. Aiden told me that he was giving up his play boy ways which did make me laugh but he had defended himself saying sheepishly that after watching what I had with Jake he wanted something like that too. Kaylee huffily told me she had to go to Scotland in a couple of months too see distant relatives and when I had asked why she had just shrugged growling out she didn't know. Bethany was all too happy that I was spending time with them keeping close to my side like a toddler would do to it's parent.

I inhaled my chicken noddles hungrily as I put it on the table so I could sit down and eat. Heavy knocks on my door made me curse under my breath, looking longingly at the noddles before throwing my napkin on the table roughly and stomping my way to the door, nearly ripping the hinges off as I opened it. My bad mood vanished seeing a shirtless Jake.

"Oh, hey. Come on in" I said, opening the door wide enough for his large frame to fit into. Jake walked in, passing me not saying a word making me frown worried. Jake always kissed me on the cheek or touched me when ever he saw me, his distant mood telling me something was wrong.

"Are you still upset about, Bella" I asked warily following him into the lounge room. Keeping my distance as I saw the cold look on Jake's face, I didn't dare go any closer incase he shifted in a wolf, a flash of Emily's scarred face made me shiver.

"I'm not upset about, Bella" Jake said his jaw clenched" I'm upset that I couldn't find my imprint who was know where to be found. Where we're you"

"I-I was just at the movies, Jake. I was with my friends" I said confused at his furious state" I didn't think it was a problem"

"A problem! It's a big problem you should of told me where you were going rather than going gallivanting with your friends. You should of told than I would of let you go" Jake exclaimed clenching his hands.

I stared at him shocked, before my eyes started to narrow into slits"Let me! Let me!" I shrieked" Your not my keeper Jake. I don't follow your orders like a dog, you don't tell me what I can and can't do. I'm my own person". I was angry. No I was past the point of being angry I was absolutely pissed beyond recognition.

"I know that, Ava. I'm just saying you could of giving me a heads up telling me you were going with your friends" Jake hissed, glaring at me.

"Well guess what, Jake I didn't. What do I have to tell you everything, do want to know what I eat everyday or what I'm thinking ever single second. I'm not like the other Imprints I'm not going to become sumitive to you like they do to there own." I yelled thowing my hands up in the air rolling my eyes annoyed.

"I don't- I don't want that. I love that your not like the other imprints. It's just with the red head around it makes me want to protect you. I keep on thinking that your going to get hurt or...kil-killed and it makes me feel so weak." Jake gulped looking down all the fight leaving him

I sighed walking over to him and placed my hand on his chest making him look up at me" I'm fine, okay. And I love that you worry about my safety but you can't lock me away, Jake." I said softly.

"I can try" he murmured with a determined flint in his eyes." But knowing you, you'll pick up a fight"

"I love you" I whispered, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I love you too" he said leaning down so he could touch my lips. I leaned back putting my finger on his lips.

" Slow down wolf boy. I may of forgiven you slightly but you have a lot of grovelling to do if you want a kiss" I said, petting his cheek gently and walked away determined to eat my noddles.

"But I thought everything was alright" he called out, disappointedly crossing his arms. I just laughed waving over my shoulder. I didn't choose between my friends and Jake. I chose me.

"Miss Moore what do you think about war" Mr Corner asked me. Mr Corner was a- well he was dick. And he just had to be the relief teacher for history one of the classes I usually liked. I sat up straighter putting my phone as stealthily as I could in my shirt sleeve, looking up innocently at Mr Corner or as I liked to call him third nostril guy, because he actually did have a third nostril it was freaky. And the worst thing about him that he was a total sexist pig.

"I think if women ruled the all the world countries, their wouldn't be war. There would just be a couple of jealous countries not talking to each other..." I smiled at him answering, knowing I would get in trouble but didn't care.

"Miss Moore, can't you use your brain and give me an actuall theory rather than a smart arse answer" growled Mr Corner.

" Sorry, it's a habit for me whenever a sexist person is in the room" I smirked daring him to say anything.

" I thought you were a good girl" Jake said.

I got detention but it was so worth it just too see Mr Corner's face turn a horrible shade of turnip. I shrugged taking my books out of my locker as Kaylee laughed.

"Oh, Ava is a good girl. But when it comes to racist or sexist people she's like this explosive ready to blow at them"

"Oh, ha ha. You know what guys why don't you go ahead, it's going to take forever for me to get my books" I said

"You sure" Jake asked, not really up to leaving me. I rolled my eyes and hit him on the arm lightly

"Just go" I told him. Jake reluctantly followed Kaylee after giving me a kiss. I watched as they turned a corner before shutting my locker quickly. Okay I lied it wouldn't take me forever to get my books they were already for the next class, the reason I wanted them to go was because I saw Sophia at her own locker looking upset.

"Hey! Sophia, how are you" I asked sheepishly, concerned. Even if she wasn't my best friend anymore I felt like I had to ask

"Great. I would ask how you were. But I don't really care" Sophia sneered starting to walk away from me

"Hey wait, stop! I know you and John were together before he disappeared, I just wanted to know if your alright. Even if were not best friends anymore, I still care for you" I quickly got out. Sophia had stopped looking at me widely when I told her that I knew about her and John before she snapped out of it and glared.

"Me and John were never together. You want to know why, it's because of you. He still had feelings for you, I was just a thing on the side. I'm just a constellation prize when it comes to me and you. You get everything the nice house, the perfect family, the money you even get to hang around with the hottest boys in school. I'm just the person who everyone wants when they can't get you..." she snarled giving me a dirty look before walking off


	21. Just a little bit guilty

**I know I haven't posted in ages but I got caught in other stories that I started and lost interest but don't worry my attention is going to be full frontal on finishing this story. I'll give you a little heads up since you all waited so long, my story will go all the way to breaking dawn and after.**

* * *

I stirred the cake mixture in the bowl slowly, the smell of the chocolate making my stomach grumble loudly I hadn't eaten anything in hours something I was sure Jake would berate me about if he found out. But I couldn't eat not after what Sophia practically snarled at me. I was mystified John didn't love me did he, of course not.

There had been a time when she imagined having a white wedding with John and having his kids, starting a family with him. But that was than and they were now two different people, they distanced themselves John started to date other girls while I rushed into my studies-For future collage references- he became popular with the females of La Push high school while I started to make good impressions on the teachers. And her and John now she actually looked back and thought of there relationship it wasn't an _actual _relationship, they were friends that wanted to have a ago being girlfriend and boyfriend, they had passion but there was no love, no tingling feelings or the romantic skip of a heart beat.

"Your going to stir that cake mix to death, Ava." said Emily her eyes twinkling in amusement as put a tray of muffins-the size of large rocks-in the oven. It had to be eighth batch they had made but with the wolves appetite it wouldn't be much.

I blinked startled out of my thoughts and looked down at the cake mix and choked out a awkward laugh my cheeks flushing in embarrassment, dropping the wooden spoon on the food board.

"Sorry Emily just thinking about stuff."

Emily half smiled at me her eyes crinkling as she walked to stand beside me-two cake trays in her hands-even though she smiled I could detect the hint if concern behind her eyes."What about."

I was sure my face pulled into a pain grimace as Emily quickly spoke her words tumbling out of her mouth.

"You don't have to if you don't want too-of course I understand it was-how rude of me-"

I laughed lightly touching Emily's arm."No, no it's fine. I just...was thinking of John" I said hesitantly looking unconsciously away.

"John, I don't understand." Emily said blinking confused almost doe-like. I of course understood her confusion I never brought up my ex around Emily, relationships were something we really didn't talk about ever since Sam and Emily began to date but now that I knew Sam imprinted on her well the relationship boundary was new territory for us too talk, about.

"It's just." I sighed glancing down sadly."I don't think-no I never loved John and I was so sure he felt the same but now he-he's gone I-" I tried to speak but my words now started to choke as my throat clogged up with pent up emotion

Emily stared at my eyes showing pity and pulled me into her arms, hugging me tightly. I sniffed burrowing my head into the crook of her shoulder, I felt like my chest was being stomped on as I tried desperately to stop crying, tears started to fall down my cheeks but I couldn't find myself care.

"I know I shouldn't but I feel so guilty about his disappearance." I sobbed my shoulders shaking.

"Hey it's not your fault okay, nothing about him missing is your fault. And at least you care about him-"

"No that's the point, I try to care I really do and sometimes I start to you know but it's never enough. If it was someone else like you or Kaylee I would be out there trying to find you guys but John I just don't have the effort." I admitted pulling back wiping my cheeks looking down at the ground not wanting to see the Emily's disapproving gaze to ashamed to look at her.

A small, soft hand moved into my eyesight and tilted my face upwards. I reluctantly looked up cringing, waiting for the disgusted look from Emily only to find to my disbelief a look of sadness and pity in her eyes.

"Now you listen here, you have no right to feel guilty. And you haven't been close to John in a very long time, there's no reason for you to feel ashamed."

I nodded smiling weakly."I guess."

"Have you told Jacob about what your feeling."

"No I don't want to worry him, he's being getting so tired trying to find the red head vampire."

Emily sighed leading me to the wooden table at the centre of the room and made me sit down on the chair in front of her. I traced invisible patterns onto the table using my index finger, my stomach was in knots. The tears that I had shed were soon drying and my chest felt lighter.

"Ava." Emily started inhaling a breath."Your his imprint and he will do anything for you even hearing your worries. And if you don't want to tell Jacob you can always talk to us imprints."

I swallowed closing my eyes."I know I can but I'm still getting used to this. All this wolf drama."

"Sweetie you reacted the best out of all of us. Kim hid away from Jared for days and was in love with him since she was a little girl and Mia she tried dating her old boyfriend but that didn't work out and Alexis she punched Paul in the face." Emily laughed smiling widely.

My lips twitched in amusement imaging the small Alexis hitting the big, brawny Paul. It was a amusing thing to think about. I looked at Emily my eyes looking over every inch of her face, slowly looking at the scars on the left side of her face.

"And you..."I trailed of uncertainly not knowing if it was my place to ask.

Emily placed her hand on her scarred cheek her gaze dropping onto the table with distant look immediately I started to back peddle feeling guilty about even bringing it up.

"You know you don't have to tell me."

"It's fine I uh, took it the wrong way. And Sam reacted badly about it, he didn't mean to though I brought up his father and he just...lost control. He still feels guilty to this day about hurting me but I forgive him." said Emily softly and started to chuckle"Actually it was because of the accident I decided to let him in, it hurt me to see him so...depressed and sad. So dead looking."

"Jacob told me that imprints are the centre of the wolves universe he never told me about how it for us."

"Well it's strong." Emily told her lightly."And sometimes painful but it's the most _perfect _thing in the world. When Mia started to date her old boyfriend, trying to ignore the imprint, she said it hurt her. That her chest ached every second of the day."

I cleared my throat blinking startled."Wow, that-that sounds like it hurts."

"Yeah but thank god Mia screwed her head on right and started to accept Embry. It was nice to see Embry so happy again, seeing the boys not happy is worrying. There never sad. You won't believe how happy I was when Jacob imprinted on you." Emily told me grinning my hand squeezing it gently.

"Can I ask you a question and you won't tell anyone about it. I know it'll hurt Jacob if he finds out about me asking." I said sheepishly.

"Of course but what is it."

"Bella, I want to know about her. She was a big part of his life before he phased and I know he still has feelings for her-"

"No he's doesn't have a crush on her anymore"

I quickly interjected before she could say anything else."I know that but it doesn't mean he still doesn't care about her, and Jake is my life and I want to know _everything_ about him."

"Well you already know that he used to have a crush on her but uh, well and she used to date a vampire but she hasn't been _good _after he left her. I don't see why she would want to date one, he practically left her in the middle of the woods. But from what I heard from Jacob she's a really sweet girl, shy but sweet." Emily said struggling to find words that were good. She obviously didn't know to like Bella or distrust her for dating a vampire.

"Wouldn't it be hard for a vampire to date a human with there...blood urges." I asked awkwardly my face flushing red. It was uncomfortable to talk about sexual interaction with Emily or even think about it around her.

"_Oh, _I don't know. There vegetarians and they go to school with humans so they must of had good control."

"If they don't kill humans why do Sam and the others hate them so much. It's not like there draining people alive." I asked curiously.

"It's in there nature I suppose and they've all been brought up to hate vampires. All of us have. And it's the Cullen's fault they phased really, though only Sam and Jacob actually care about it." Emily murmured

"How is it the Cullen's fault. Don't they just phase, Jacob told me it's in there genes."

"No something in there blood makes them start to phase whenever a vampire is around. Imagine maybe twenty or thirty vampires near La Push there would be seen times of the wolves that have phased now." Emily said standing and moving to the oven checking the muffins inside

* * *

**I don't know whether if Quil when he phases should still imprint on Claire or someone else like Bethany or Kaylee. Tell me who he should imprint on.**


	22. Mortifying but wild

It was warm, extremely warm but it was unbelievably comfortable.

I opened my eyes bleakly groaning under my breath as I snuggled into Jake's arm that I had used as a pillow. My clothes were sticking to me and my forehead was starting to heat up but I didn't move from the comfort of Jake's arms, not caring if his body temperature was overly hot. I would relish in his warmth since I knew that it would be cold when I stepped out side.

The tree's were swaying side to side and the loud wind was brushing against my house-it sounded like loud whistling-the sight from my window was something I detested but was familiar about. It was always windy and wet and even snowed from time to time. At least I and the other imprints were lucky enough to have boyfriends that ran a high temperature and would be protected by the harsh wind.

I would bring an extra jumper for Bethany who always forgot to being warm clothes when it was like this type of weather.

It was nearly eight so I decided to get up and dress in the most warm clothes that I had in my wardrobe. After successfully getting out of Jake's iron grip I stepped out of my bed wincing when the floor creaked under my weight and looked quickly over to the snoring Jake who only rolled over in his sleep. Thank god for him being such a heavy sleeper. My feet automatically grew cold as they touched the cold hardwood of my floor I hissed under my breath walking as quick as I could to my bedroom and shut the door.

It was even colder in the bathroom and I quickly stripped out of my clothes and jumped into the shower, the hot water running over my skin making me instantly feel warmer. The heat wasn't as hot as Jake's temperature but it made me relax as I washed my hair-using the mango shampoo that Jake liked-and scrubbed my body till it turned red. It was nearly thirty minutes until I got out of the shower reaching for the white towel blindly, my eyes closed so water didn't get into them.

I rubbed the water from my eyes reaching my right hand out for where I usually put my clothes on the counter sink and froze when I didn't feel the cotton of my clothes.

"Oh no, oh please no." I murmured horrified realising that I had forgetting to take clothes with me. I spun around on my feet, my wet hair clinging to my neck my eyes wide and desperate as I tried to find spare clothes that I could have left in the bathroom from before.

"This can not be happening."

There were no spare clothes not even a pair of bra's or undies in the now steamy bathroom. I pulled my hands though my wet hair placing them on my hips as I bit my lip thinking on what I should do.

_You could always go out there and get some clothes_

I snorted and shook my breath pushing that though quickly away, absolutely ridiculous. Like she could ever walk out there in a towel to get her clothes with _Jake _out there, what if he woke up. It would be mortifying...but it was the only way to get clothes it wasn't like she could stay in the bathroom forever. Not only would her father get angry about her ditching her first class of school but Jake being his protective self would worry and probably break down her oak wood door and she didn't want to explain that to her parents.

I inhaled a deep breath closing my eyes and walked as confidently as I could over to the bathroom door, my hand hovering over the doorknob.

"You can do this. You're a Moore, a sexy and proud woman. Get it together." I murmured to myself clenching my hand around the doorknob and turning it gently. I poked my head around the door slowly half of my body leaning out the door I could hear the light snores from Jacob and relaxed slightly my breathing calming.

Somehow the floor didn't creak under my weight which I found remarkable but didn't question my luck as I walked as fast as I could to my draws and rifling through them creating a mess as I did. A pair of faded blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt was the only think I could find in my hurry that would go with the weather. Just as I let a relieved breath out thinking that I was safe from mortifying thought of Jake waking up my back stiffened and my eyes widened in alarm as the bed squeaked behind me.

"Ava...Ava where are you,"

I closed my eyes keeping the groan that bubbled in my throat down as I heard Jake's panicked voice. I slowly stood up making sure that the towel around me was tight and secure so it didn't fall, I already knew I was blushing feeling the heat creep up my neck and too my cheeks.

Jake was sitting straight up on the bed his body tense and his eyes moving around the room worriedly until they stopped on me and just stared. I flushed deeper shifting on my feet awkwardly at his intent stare. He wasn't looking at my legs or my bare shoulders, he just _stared _right at me his gaze never leaving my face. I wanted to know what he was thinking that made him look so intense, was he thinking about how needy I looked in a towel only after dating for nearly a month. Hopefully not.

"J-Jake." I stuttered furrowing my eyebrows pulling my clothes in front of my chest in some type of protection from his eyes, though it didn't matter. He had already seen.

Jake snapped out of his intense gaze and blinked slowly shaking his head. My voice was the thing that broke him out of his staring, I was sure that if I hadn't of said anything than he would go been all too happy to gaze.

"Sorry, uh. I'll just wait downstairs." Jake said nervously already standing up from the bed pushing the blankets away from him.

"No"

I raised my hands but quickly remembered my towel and quickly brought it back flushing and cleared my throat. I didn't want to think what would happen if my grip on the towel slipped. I thought of crossing my arms in front of my chest but quickly rethink it over, I would only push my breast up. This was the most embarrassing moment in her life.

"You don't have to leave the bedroom uh-I'll just change in the bathroom." I told him not really wanting him to leave and be far apart from me.

"Actually I have to go to mine, I have to get some new clothes." Jake said scratching the back of his neck, his cheeks still flushed deeply.

I nodded not showing my disappointment."Oh that's fine, you'll come back though won't you."

Jake nodded and stepped forward and hesitated not knowing if he should kiss or hug me in my near nakedness. With all the courage I had walking forward and bringing his lips to mine pulling his neck so I could reach him. It was quick and sweet, not like our usual deep kisses but I didn't want to embarrass myself that much more than I already was. I patted his chest my breath irregular like it always was after kissing him and walked back to the bathroom.

"Wait." I said coming to a stand halt and my skin paled horrified as I came to relies something. I turned making sure not trip over my feet.

"Do you think if you can well-not think about this whole thing when you turn all wolf. I don't I'm going to like the thought of everyone else seeing me in my towel."

"I promise I'll try not too. But it's kinda hard especially when it's going to be on my mind for a long time." Jake admitted smiling wickedly."It was a really good wake up call."

I chocked out a surprised gasp and Jake jumped out the window before I could say anything.

Not only was it the most embarrassing morning she had but it was also confusing and a small part of thought it was...wild. With a small smirk on her face pleased that she had caused a reaction from Jake like that she got ready for school walking more casually knowing that no one was in the house. The wind had only got harsher and the rain heavier over the minutes she waited for Jake and she made sure that she had the extra jumper in her bag for Bethany. I knew to dress warmly just because she Jake for her heater didn't mean he was in all her classes so she had to bare the cold with the rest of her classmates.

I threw the bar wrapper in the bin swallowing the food in her mouth only jumping startled as warm arms wrap around her waist from behind her. I was like a moth to the flame as I leaned back into Jake's chest my whole entire body relaxing.

"We're taking my car, I want to drop you after school at yours and I order you to get some sleep. Clear." I demanded turning around in his arms raising my eyebrows and my lips pursed at the amusement on his face.

"Huh, your ordering me now. And I can't just sleep I have patrol, and I want to spend time with you. I love you."He softly said.

My face softened and I placed a hand on his cheek"Aww, I love you too but your going to sleep, you don't have patrol until three hours after school is finished. And though I love spending time together I'll just stay with the other imprints, gossip about you wolves."

Jake smirked touching our foreheads together"So that's what you guys do, huh. Bag out us wolves."

"Hmm, hmm. I'm surprised you didn't notice"

It took some time for us to finally get out of my driveway since Jake would always jump or panic whenever the car backfired or when I actually started the engine. I now knew never to let Jake in the same car as me when I drove. He was overprotective and worried if I got a bump or bruise. Seriously he panicked when I turned the key thinking I somehow caught my sleeve in the hole.

"Jake" I hissed finally frustrated and glared at him"If you make one more comment about my driving you can _run_ to school." I warned him. But we both knew I would never do that.

Jake sighed looking sheepishly at me."Sorry but you behind a wheel of a car makes me freak out."

"Are all the imprints like that when the girls drive." I asked quickly glancing at him out of the corner of my eyes. The road was wet and slippery and even I had to admit it was hard to drive but I was to hard-headed to let Jake drive _my _car. No one drives my car. No matter if the paint was falling off my car was like my own baby. The first thing I had ever earned with my own money.

"Their even worse. Only Emily drives and that's only because she threatened Sam that she would hit him over the head with a spoon."

"So the other three..."

"Kim drives I guess but it's barely, Jared makes sure of that. Embry probably freaks out more than I do and Paul well you already know how much control he has." Jacob grumbled frowning.

I clenched my hands around the wheel staring intently at the road. I cleared my throat quietly"And you...how much control do you have." I asked hesitantly licking my lips.

Jake's features darkened considerably his lips pinched into a scowl."I didn't have much of a great control but I was new to it all-"

"You still are, aren't you. I mean you're the newest to phase."

"Yeah but I have pretty good control. Better than Paul's and Jared's not Embry though that dude is calm as but I guess with the Alpha side of me it helps me." He muttered bitterly staring out my car windows.

"Alpha but isn't Sam Alpha." I asked confused my brows furrowed.

Jake sighed heavily his shoulders tensing obviously this was something he would rather not talk about I opened my mouth cursing my stupidness in my head.

"Forget what I just said we don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."

"N-No I want you too know I mean your my imprint you should know everything about me." Jake softly said."Sam is like a fill in Alpha for the pack I'm supposed to be Alpha it's in my blood but I didn't want it. Heck I didn't even want to phase I just want to be a normal teenage boy."

I frowned sadly seeing how upset Jake seemed. I never asked if he wanted to be a wolf I just thought he was perfectly okay with it, since he seemed so happy. I took my left hand off the wheel ignoring the protest from Jake and put it on his knee squeezing it.

"Your just Jacob to me you know. The wolf side of you is just a bonus."

* * *

**Review and tell me how you think it is I need support in what I should do. If you have any ideas just tell me and I'll see if I can put it into my story line. Ava will finally see Bella in the next chapter.**


End file.
